A irmã gemêa do mal
by Bru B.M
Summary: Houve muitas coisas na epoca dos marotos, mas e se Tiago Potter tivesse uma irmã gemêa? E se ela fosse para a sonserina? E se para piorar ela ficasse amiga dos seus inimigos? Muitos misterios envolvem a "irmã gemêa do mal", afinal, todos tem seus motivos
1. Informação Importante

**Na/:**

**Bem, vou começar a fic logo, mas achei que vocês mereciam algumas explicações. Para meus amados leitores de "Hogwarts, Uma nova historia", eu agradeço muito por terem acompanhado aquela fic e tudo mais. SÓ QUE... Essa fic: "A irmã gêmea do mal" não é lá o mesmo estilo da outra.**

**Gente, o fato é que "Hogwartas, uma nova historia" foi feita por mim e por meus dois primos, e essa conta é nossa, mas eles só me ajudaram de verdade nos primeiros capítulos e pá.**

**Só que há um problema, apesar deles só terem me ajudado nos primeiros capítulos, eles é que faziam a comedia da fic, os diálogos e a historia em si ficava por minha conta e eu, apesar de conseguir fazer algumas tiradas engraçadas, não sei se serei capaz de fazer dessa fic a mesma palhaçada que a ultima foi, até porque essa tem um objetivo diferente, é mais voltada para aventura, romance e pá.**

**Bem, sendo essa minha primeira fic sozinha (porque meus primos praticamente abandonaram a conta) e eu não queria parar de escrever para vocês, pois o carinho de todos vocês é o que me motiva tanto, eu estou tentando com essa fic, essa fic SÓ MINHA, e gostaria muito que todos vocês que sempre me apoiaram e aos meus novos leitores que deixassem comentários com suas reais opiniões. Agradeço muito e espero que gostem dessa minha nova fic, pois ela é feita para vocês, o.k.?**

**Beijos! **

**Obs: Beijo especial para Leli, minha leitora mais presente, espero que goste e participe dessa fic também, viu?**


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

**O nascimento**

- Parabéns senhor e senhora Potter, são gêmeos!

**Um bebê indesejado**

- Gêmeos? Como podem ser gêmeos? – a mãe pergunta.

- Calma, Louise, querida, não vejo nenhum problema nisso...

- POIS EU VEJO, RICHARD, ERA PARA SER SÓ O MENINO, o que uma GAROTA pode nos oferecer? Aquelas sonserinas metidas tiveram um filho, eu tive GÊMEOS!

- Você está exagerando.

- Você não entende, Richard, ela nunca será nada de especial.

**As crianças crescem**

- Corre Diana – um menininho de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados gritou.

- Calma, Tiago, eu não sou tão rápida – riu a garotinha de cabelos igualmente negros e olhos da mesma cor.

- Lógico que não – a mãe comentou com a cara emburrada fazendo a menininha parar de rir instantaneamente.

**Mãe e filha.**

- Você não pode ficar correndo por ai, Diana.

- Por que? É tão legal.

- Você tem que ser uma dama, garota, no mínimo seja uma dama, ou será que nem isso você consegue?

**Amor de pai**

- Por que ela me odeia, papai? – a menininha perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ela não te odeia, meu amor, ela apenas se preocupa demais – Richard falava enquanto alisava os cabelos negros da garotinha.

- Se ela não me odeia, finge muito bem – choramingou a garotinha fazendo o pai sorrir de lado.

**Irmãos**

- Di, você é minha melhor amiga – Tiago falou sorrindo.

- Eu sou sua única amiga, bobão – Diana disse gargalhando.

- É, mas mesmo que eu tivesse mais um milhão de amigos, você ainda seria a melhor de todas – disse o garotinho com o maior sorriso na face.

**A viajem**

- Diana, vamos logo, já está na hora de irmos para a estação – o pai se pos na porta da garotinha.

- Eu sei papai, - disse a menina agora com seus dez anos – mas eu ainda não chegarei aos pés de Tiago mesmo em Hogwarts, eu sempre vou estar na sombra dele.

- Então, - disse o pai sorrindo para ela – saia da sombra dele.

**No trem**

- Como assim não quer ficar comigo na cabine? – o irmão perguntou magoado.

- Deixa de ser chorão, Tiago, você e eu temos que arrumar novos amigos também, agente se vê mais tarde.

**Um primeiro olhar**

- Você se machucou? – um garotinho com um belo sorriso, cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor perguntou.

- Não, eu estou bem – ela disse se levantando encabulada.

- Meu nome é Sirius, Sirius Black – ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha para ela.

**Uma rivalidade**

- Quem é sua amiguinha, Sirius? – uma bela garota de cabelos negros e olhar superior perguntou.

- Essa é Diana Potter, Belatriz – disse Sirius contra vontade.

- Potter? – a garota parecia pensar - Nunca ouvi falar!

- Claro que não, você não deve saber muita coisa, é de se entender– rosnou Diana fazendo Belatriz bufar e Sirius sorrir de leve para ela.

**Um grifinorio**

- Tiago Potter – o garotinho entrou no salão com um enorme sorriso na face, olhou em direção aos novos amigos, Sirius estava na mesa da grifinoria com Remo e Pedro, olhou para trás, Diana sorria confiante para ele.

- Uma coragem invejável, confiável, honra seus compromissos e um bom amigo... – o chapéu disse em sua cabeça – GRIFINORIA!

**Brigando com o chapéu**

- Uma menina doce, determinada, corajosa, humm, seria uma grifinoria e tanto... – o chapéu ia dizendo.

- Nem pense nisso seu pedaço de pano mal costurado,– reclamou a garota – eu tenho que sair da sombra de Tiago então faça a sua parte e eu não te jogo em uma lata de lixo.

- Uma mente aguçada, prepotente, já que você insisti, mas eu ainda acho que seria uma ótima grifinoria... – SONCERINA.

**Desentendimentos**

- Vamos, Di, eu vou falar com aquele chapéu idiota, você não pode ficar na sonserina – Tiago Puxava a irmã, irritado.

- Por que? – a garota perguntou parando bruscamente.

- Porque eles são maus e eu estou na grifinoria – disse Tiago batendo o pé, ao lado deles seus novos amigos olhavam constrangidos para a cena.

- Então por que não vai para a sonserina comigo? – Diana perguntou rosnando – Eu vou ficar lá Tiago, quer você queira ou não.

**Uma separação**

- Tiago, - um garotinho de cabelos cor de palha, muito magro e de aparência cansada começou – ela foi mandada para a sonserina, tem que ficar lá.

- É, Remo, mas ela é minha irmã, ela tinha que ficar comigo – protestava Tiago.

- Sabe, vocês ainda vão poder se ver – disse um garotinho gorducho.

- O Pedrinho está certo, - argumentava Sirius – ela parece ser legal, não vai mudar só porque está na sonserina, ela ainda vai ser sua irmã.

- Aquela não era minha irmã, Sirius, - rosnava Tiago – Eu não tenho mais irmã.

**Novas amigas**

- Meu nome é Nicole Veja, mas, por favor, me chames de Nikki – uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor falava.

- E eu sou Erica Marsh – uma garotinha sorridente de cabelos muito negros e olhos bem azuis falava.

- Sou Diana Potter, e acho que isso é o inicio de uma bela amizade – disse ela sorrindo.

**Um amigo**

- Deixem ele em paz! – Diana berrou empurrando um garoto que deveria ser o dobro do seu tamanho, o garoto logo saiu com um olhar irritado – Você está bem?

- Estou, – respondeu um garotinho de cabelos oleosos negros, nariz grande, magrelo e olhos também negros. – muito obrigado, eu não sei o que teria acontecido se você...

- Não tem problema. – disse ela sorrindo - Meu nome é Diana, você é da sonserina, não é?

- Sou, meu nome é Severo Snape – o garotinho respondeu sorrindo de leve.

**Más companhias**

- Você está andando com o Malfoy? – Tiago perguntou bravo.

- Lucio é meu amigo – argumentou Diana.

- É, e logo será seu namorado – reclamava Tiago.

- Dá para deixar de besteiras, Tiago? – protestou a menina.

- Dá para parar de andar com essa gente? – berrou o garoto.

- Eu SOU essa gente – rosnou ela.

**Inveja**

- Por que o Lucio da mais atenção para a aguada da Potter que para mim? – uma bela loirinha perguntava irritada.

- Calma, Narcisa, - dizia Belatriz seria – a Potter não vai durar muito e não vai interferir nos NOSSOS objetivos.

**O Fim**

- Você tem que escolher, eles ou eu! – Tiago falou se referindo aos novos amigos da irmã.

- Eu acho que você já escolheu por mim, não é? – perguntou a garota saindo pisando fundo.


	3. Sem rastro de uma amizade

_**Sem rastro de uma amizade**_

Uma garota de cabelos muito negros dormia tranqüila, quem visse de longe pensaria ser um anjo, o rosto delicado, branco demais deixava a menina parecendo uma boneca de porcelana, mas essa boneca de porcelana tinha agora 17 anos, seu nome era Diana Potter.

Na porta do quarto um belo rapaz surgiu, seus cabelos tão negros quanto os da garota só que bem mais assanhados, os olhos de um tom castanho esverdeado, e um porte físico invejável. Ele olhou com uma cara nada amigável para a menina que dormia. Desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Tiago e Diana não eram mais tão amigos como de costume.

- Acorda Diana, já é tarde – ele disse grosso batendo a porta e saindo na mesma hora.

A garota acordou sem nenhuma surpresa, os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam em um completo tédio. Foi se levantando, tomou seu banho e se vestiu. Ainda bem que as férias estavam acabando, todo ano ela achava que ela e Tiago iriam acabar de vez um com o outro. Saiu do seu quarto entediada para encontrar o irmão deitado no sofá olhando com raiva para a televisão.

Seguiu tranqüila até o pai. Richard Potter, um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros, ele sorriu para a filha, docemente, e beijou-lhe a testa. A menina sorriu para o pai, mas fechou a cara instantaneamente em seguida, foi andando até a mãe com a sua habitual cara amarrada. Louise Potter, era uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados. A mãe olhou de esgueira para a filha, e com uma cara tão amarrada quanto à da menina soltou.

- Não vou ficar mandando os elfos fazerem seu café da manhã fora do horário, Diana, você não é uma princesinha e... – Louise começou.

- Lita! – Richard berrou e logo uma elfa domestica veio correndo desesperada – Poderia servir algo para Diana, por favor?

- Claro, o que o senhor de Lita desejar... – disse a elfa fazendo uma reverencia exagerada – Vamos menina Diana, a princesinha precisa se alimentar.

A elfa saiu puxando Diana pela cozinha sobe o riso da mesma e do pai, e o olhar assassino da mãe. Na cozinha, Lita praticamente jogou Diana em uma cadeira e sorriu animada para ela, os outros elfos correram para ajudá-la a preparar algo para a menina comer.

- Lita, eu não estou com muita fome – disse Diana calma.

- Ora, menina Diana, a princesinha de Lita está muito magrinha, tem que se alimentar direitinho, tem sim – a elfa disse sorrindo.

Diana apenas sorriu de leve. Como sua mãe nunca lhe deu muita atenção, sempre foi Lita que tomou conta dela, a elfa era como uma mãe para ela, ou pelo menos, bem melhor que sua mãe. Na sala Tiago bufava irritada.

- Dá para me dizer qual o problema, Tiago? – Richard perguntou calmo.

- O problema é o senhor, o senhor e todo mundo nessa casa que trata a Diana como se fosse a princesa do mundo mágico, resultado: ela acredita – explodiu o garoto.

- Me coloque fora dessa – disse Louise rápida.

- O seu problema é justamente o contrario, mamãe – rosnou o garoto impaciente.

- Bem, briguem a vontade, eu vou para o ministério! – disse Richard sem paciência – Dê um beijo na sua irmã por mim, Tiago.

- Vai sonhando – reclamou Tiago enquanto o pai sumiu da sala com um leve sorriso na face.

- Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas no beco diagonal, não se matem, entendido? – Louise disse olhando de esgueira para a filha encostada na porta da cozinha.

- Não prometo nada – disse Diana debochada fazendo a mãe apartar com a maior cara amarrada.

Os dois gêmeos se entreolharam incertos. Diana apenas arqueou a sobrancelha fazendo o irmão bufar e se levantar sem paciência.

- Eu vou dar uma volta, caso algum dos garotos chegar, não os irrite – rosnou Tiago pisando fundo.

- Novamente, não prometo nada – disse Diana sorrindo de lado e fazendo o irmão bater a porta atrás de si com força.

A garota se jogou no sofá entediada. Bufou de leve. Já quase não se lembrava mais do tempo em que ela e o irmão eram amigos. Agora tudo o que eles faziam só os tornavam mais rivais ainda. Ela era uma sonserina, ele um grifinorio, ela tinha idéias, ele também e a maioria diferentes das dela. Bufou novamente.

Logo ouviu alguém bater na porta, fez sinal para Lita de que ia abri-la fazendo a elfa engolir em seco. Diana foi praticamente desfilando até a porta com o maior sorriso maroto da face da terra. Assim que a abriu deu de cara com um garoto que devia ser bem quase duas cabeças mais alto que ela, os cabelos negros e os olhos da mesma cor, apesar de alto, era forte, bem forte. Diana sorriu marota ao ver a cara de raiva de Sirius Black.

- Não começa garota, só me diz onde está o Tiago – disse o garoto rápido,

- Começar? Começar o que? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Apenas me diz onde o Tiago está, o.k? – disse Sirius respirando fundo.

- Cara... – Diana começou olhando no bolso – aqui ele não ta.

- Que graça, demorou muito para pensar nessa piada? – ele perguntou bufando.

- É, é bem difícil pensar em algo que você vá entender – disse ela sorrindo triunfante.

- Dizinha, amoreco da minha vida, deixa o maior desejo sexual da Belatriz em paz e vamos que vamos. – uma voz ecoou atrás de Diana

Os dois se viraram para darem de cara com uma bela garota de seus 16 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ela tinha um belo corpo e o mesmo sorriso de lado de Diana. A garota apenas deu de ombro ao ver a cara de tédio que Sirius fez ao ver Nikki Vega.

- Ah, ótimo, a outra maluca chegou, você já vai? – Tiago perguntou batendo o pé com raiva.

- Como quiser, irmãozinho, diga à mamãe que eu desejo que ela morra e ao papai que eu escrevo logo, - disse Diana sorrindo de lado, ela estalou os dedos e logo dois grandes malões surgiram – agente se vê em hogwarts.

Nikki ajudou a amiga com as malas e elas entraram dentro da casa seguindo até a lareira. Assim que as duas sumiram, Tiago respirou aliviado e Sirius bufou.

- Ótimo, eu não agüentava nem mais um segundo com ela – disse Sirius girando os olhos.

- E eu? – retrucou Tiago bufando.

Algumas semanas depois, todos já se encontravam em Hogwarts no jantar do primeiro dia. Na mesa da grifinoria Tiago e Sirius estavam acompanhados de um garoto de cabelos escuros, olhos redondos e muito gordinho, Pedro Pettigrew, e ao lado dele um garoto magrelo de cabelos cor de palha, e aparência cansada, esse era Remo Lupin. Tiago observava a mesa da sonserina com a maior cara amarrada.

Na mesa rival. Sua irmã, Diana, conversava animada com Nikki Vega e com uma outra garota, essa de cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis piscinas bem grandes, essa era Erica Marsh. As três riam muito, ao lado de Diana um garoto com um nariz, digamos que, avantajado, cabelos negros meio oleosos e uma aparência entediada, lia um livro qualquer sem animação, Severo Snape não parecia nada animado. Mas a raiva de Tiago era maior ao ver um garoto alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas, com um enorme sorriso superior, se aproximar da sua irmã e beijar-lhe a bochecha com mais intimidade do que ele tinha a tempos com a garota, sem duvidas Lucio Malfoy irritava Tiago.

- Você ficar olhando com essa cara de assassino não vai ajudar em nada, Tiago – argumentava Remo.

- Porque a Belatriz e a Narcisa Black podem e eu não? – reclamou Tiago apontando para a mesa da sonserina.

Nela também havia duas garotas com a maior cara amarrada possível, a loira, de olhos verdes, parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque epilético ou coisa do tipo, enquanto uma morena de olhos muito negros parecia capaz de matar alguém. As duas eram muito bonitas e não pareciam nem um pouquinho felizes.

- Oi, Lucio – disse Diana sorrindo para o loiro.

- Olá minha morena, - disse ele a abraçando – como foi de férias?

- Aguentavel, - disse ela sorrindo de lado – seria melhor se eu tivesse te visto.

- Agente providencia matar essa saudade – disse ele beijando a bochecha dela.

Ao lado de Diana, Nikki fazia a maior cara de nojo possível, mas Erica sorria para a amiga, já Severo girava os olhos. Atrás de Lucio, Rodolfo Lestrange olhava entediado para os dois, enquanto Narcisa parecia procurar por ar e Belatriz bufava. Na mesa da grifinoria Tiago parecia se segurar para não correr até a irmã.

- Reunião hoje no meu dormitório – murmurou Lucio no ouvido da morena que apenas concordou com a cabeça – avisa ao Severo.

- Se acalma, Tiago – falou Remo segurando o amigo na mesa da grifinoria.

- É isso mesmo, - disse Sirius sorrindo para o amigo – olha seu passatempo vindo ai.

Tiago virou a cabeça para uma garota muito ruiva de olhos verdes esmeralda, ela lia um livro distraidamente, parecia procurar um lugar para sentar. Logo um enorme sorriso surgiu nos lábios do moreno.

- LILÍ QUERIDA – ele berrou animado.

- É Evans para você, Potter – protestou a ruiva.

- Como quiser meu lírio lindo – disse Tiago sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Por que não vai tomar conta da vida da sua irmã e me deixa em paz, Potter – reclamou Lílian pisando fundo.

Novamente Tiago afundou em sua cadeira com o maior bico da historia dos bicos já criados na historia. Sirius bufou para o amigo. Mas logo a atenção dos dois se voltou para a mesa da sonserina onde Diana, Nikki e Erica estavam se levantando. Assim que as garotas passaram pela porta, Tiago se levantou decidido e Sirius, Remo e Pedro fizeram o mesmo, o ultimo meio contra a vontade.

Tiago correu pelos corredores na direção da irmã com seus amigos em sua cola. Pode ver as três garotas conversando animadas.

- DIANA POTTER – ele berrou com toda a força fazendo a menina e as amigas se virarem surpresas.

- O que é, Tiago? – ela perguntou entediada quando viu o irmão pisando fundo em sua direção.

- Pelo visto você e o Malfoy estavam cheio de amores hoje, não é? – rosnou ele.

- Pois é, pelo menos alguém aqui está cheia de amores, não é? – provocou a garota.

- Diana, se acalma – Erica falou segurando a amiga.

- Posso saber o que quer dizer? – perguntou Tiago empurrando Remo que tentava segurá-lo.

- Eu vi você e a Evans hoje, foi ridículo, - disse ela sem animação – chega a ser humilhante dizer que você é meu irmão. Fica correndo atrás daquela sangue ruim e...

- Do que você chamou a Lílian? – Tiago perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- S-A-N-G-U-E R-U-I-M, SANGUE RUIM! – ela silabou e depois gritou – É exatamente o que ela é.

PAFT!

Erica colocou a mão na boca instantaneamente e Nikki arregalou os olhos consideravelmente. Agora, no rosto branco como neve de Diana havia a marca da mão de Tiago, em vermelho quase sangue. A garota colocou a própria mão com delicadeza no lugar, pasma olhou para o irmão que tinha os olhos cerrados e dos mesmos ela pode ver uma lagrima solitária escorrer. Sabia o quanto doía em Tiago machucá-la.

- Você não ama, Diana, - falou Tiago com a voz tremula – você não sabe o que é o amor. Você nunca vai ser amada de verdade por alguém, nem nunca será capaz de amar alguém.

- Se isso quer dizer que não vou rastejar pelo sentimento medíocre de alguém... por mim tudo bem – disse a garota friamente.

Ela virou-se de costas e se pos a andar. Nikki e Erica se entreolharam e começaram a correr, desesperadas, atrás da amiga. Sirius olhou assustado para o amigo que respirava ofegante, Pedro tinha os olhos esbugalhados e Remo apenas respirou fundo. Sirius pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Vamos, cara, vamos para o salão comunal – Sirius disse encaminhando na direção contraria que Diana e suas amigas seguiram.

Se antes deles entrarem em Hogwarts alguém dissesse a Diana que Tiago a bateria com tanta raiva e diria aquelas palavras a ela, a garota riria e recomendaria que a pessoa se instalasse na sessão de problemas mentais do St. Mungos. Se alguém, antes deles entrarem em Hogwarts dissesse a Tiago que ele bateria na cara da irmã e sentiria tanta raiva da mesma, ele bateria nessa pessoa até ela chorar de dor. Nesse momento, se alguém dissesse aos dois que isso aconteceria, eles apenas diriam "já aconteceu".

**Na:/ Obrigada a Barbara, minha nova leitora, espero que continue lendo e mandando sua opinião. E obrigada a Leli, que apesar de ser uma inútil maluca que não comentou no Prólogo eu a perdôo porque ela é minha amiga ;)**


	4. Uma reunião e um sumisso

_**Uma reunião e um sumiço**_

- Faz de conta que você não ficou abalada com a atitude dele – dizia Nikki entediada.

Nikki, Erica e Diana, estavam agora no dormitório feminino da sonserina. Erica segurava uma bolsa de gelo no rosto de Diana, enquanto Nikki bufava entediada.

- Eu não me importo, é a cara do Tiago fazer isso – disse Diana tirando a bolsa de gelo do rosto e se levantando.

- Para onde vai? – Erica perguntou preocupada.

- O Lucio marcou uma reunião comigo – disse Diana

As amigas bufaram de leve, sabiam que Diana e alguns dos outros alunos da sonserina eram metidos com coisas, digamos, assustadoras. Sabiam que Diana e Severo estavam metidos com a "gangue" de Lucio, mas também sabiam que os dois eram os menos envolvidos. Nikki e Erica preferiam ficar de fora de qualquer coisa que Lucio estivesse tramando, e temiam pela amiga.

- Di, eu sei que você e o Lucio estão tendo... bem, um relacionamento, mas você sabe que ele não é muito boa gente e que a áurea dele é horrível – disse Erica rápida.

- Me poupe, Erica, esse seu novo modelo de vida Hippie é tediante, qual foi, ano passado era super Punk, então, não me venha com essa, eu sei do que Lucio é capaz – disse Diana entediada.

- Eu estou tentando me descobrir – disse Erica fazendo a amiga bufar.

- Só toma cuidado, o.k? – disse Nikki abraçando a amiga – Não quero minha melhor amiga como a cabeça a premio ou pior, sem a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não se esqueça que o Severo vai estar comigo. – disse Diana piscando marota.

- É a única coisa que me deixa um pouco mais tranqüila – disse Nikki sorrindo triste para amiga.

A garota sorriu de lado para as amigas e saiu do seu dormitório. Seguiu silenciosa até o salão comunal da sonserina, lá muitos casais se agarravam e algumas pessoas conversavam, Diana não ousava dizer que eram amigos. Ela seguiu para o dormitório masculino, na sonserina isso é consideravelmente normal. Bateu na porta entediada e pode ouvir a voz de Lucio.

- Quem está ai?

- O amor da sua vida – ironizou a garota sem animação.

Lucio abriu a porta com um grande sorriso e puxou a garota pela cintura para dentro do quarto. Assim que Diana se viu dentro do quarto pode ver Rodolfo sorrir de leve para ela, ao lado dele Evan Rosier, um belo rapaz de cabelos claros piscou de leve para ela, mas ao notar o olhar assassino de Lucio, fingiu conversar com a garota ao seu lado, Bernice _Selwyn_**.** Diana sorriu de leve para Lucio que ainda a abraçava pela cintura.

- Você está ficando mais ciumento a cada dia que passa – disse ela sorrindo debochada.

- Eu tenho que tomar conta do que é meu – murmurou ele no ouvido da garota.

- Eu não sou sua propriedade, Lucio – ela disse se soltando dele.

A garota praticamente empurrou Rodolfo que bufou irritado ao ver a garota sentada ao seu lado, sem duvidas estava guardando o lugar para Belatriz, sem dó nem piedade ela disse claramente.

- Não enche, ela não ia sentar aqui mesmo – rosnou a menina fazendo o garoto fechar a cara.

Logo a porta do dormitório se abriu mais uma vez e dela surgiram Belatriz e Narcisa Black, acompanhadas de um Severo Snape sem animação alguma. Severo encostou-se na cama ao lado de Diana, e Narcisa correu para se sentar ao lado de Lucio. Mas ele logo se pos de pé.

- Eu acho que vocês devem estar se perguntando porque os chamei – o loiro começou.

- Imagino que seja algo importante, Lucio, você não gastaria nosso tempo com besteiras, eu espero – disse Bernice.

- Cale-se, Bernice, e deixe o Lucio falar – disse Narcisa irritada.

- Obrigado, Narcisa, - disse Lucio fazendo Diana fingir vomitar e Severo prender o riso – eu vim aqui para falar com vocês, que são na minha opinião os sonserinos mais preparados.

- Ah, Lucio, você é sempre tão bom conosco – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

- Para de ser puxa saco, Narcisa, - disse Diana fazendo Evan, Severo e Bernice prenderem o riso – e acelera Lucio, que o meu tempo é precioso.

- Como quiser, Diana, - disse Lucio sorrindo para a morena – quero informá-los que eu tomei conhecimento sobre os planos de uma pessoa, uma pessoa que está acima de nós, uma pessoa que pretende exterminar os sangues ruins e trouxas e todos os outros que se colocarem e seu caminho.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Lucio? – Severo perguntou olhando para Diana que parecia meio assustada.

- Seu nome, é Lord Voldemort, mas o chamarão de Lord das Trevas, seu nome deve ser poupado ao Maximo – disse Lucio serio.

- E o que ele quer conosco, Lucio? – Belatriz perguntou interessada.

- Ele precisa de ajuda, tem planos para Hogwarts, e como os Malfoys sempre se envolveram com artes das trevas, me propus a ajudá-lo, ele me permitiu que arrumasse um exercito em Hogwarts, para aceitar suas ordens – disse Lucio serio.

- Quero dizer que eu já topei – disse Belatriz animada.

- Quem mais aceitar, por favor comunique-se, Crabb e Goyel já aceitaram a proposta – disse Lucio serio.

- Eu – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

- E eu – Rodolfo concordo serio.

- Eu também – Evan se pos de pé.

- O que eu puder fazer, farei – Bernice comunicou.

Os olhares agora pousaram em Diana e Severo. O garoto olhou para ela como quem diz "se você for, eu vou", a garota parecia pensar. Olhou para Lucio que sorria confiante para ela, e para Severo que parecia lhe dizer que a ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

- Eu vou – disse Diana fazendo Lucio sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Irei com ela – disse Severo sem animação.

- Ótimo, - disse Lucio animado – acho que sabem que se não tivessem aceito, seriam eliminados aqui mesmo, mas que bom que todos aceitaram, assim que tiver planos concretos os chamarei.

- Por mim tudo bem, eu vou dormir – disse Bernice calma.

- Vou com você – concordou Belatriz. – Você vem, Narcisa?

- Se você quiser, Lucio... – a loira começou.

- Pode ir, Narcisa, obrigado – disse o loiro calmo.

Assim as três garotas saíram do quarto e Lucio lançou um olhar fulminante para Evan e Rodolfo que saíram do dormitório sem a necessidade de nenhuma palavra. Agora Lucio olhou com raiva para Severo, que apenas o ignorou e olhou para Diana, ela fez sinal para que ele saísse, e assim fez.

- Hei, morena, - disse Lucio abraçando a garota com vontade – por que essa cara amarrada à reunião inteira? Não foi por causa daquela historia de que você é minha, não é? Foi modo de falar, Diana.

- Não é só por isso, Lucio – bufou a morena sem paciência.

- Qual é, Diana? – protestou Lucio – Eu posso te dar tudo que você quiser, você quer a lua? Eu a pego para você, é só pedir que eu faço.

- Eu não quero nada, Lucio – disse a garota – eu não sou do tipo que se vende fácil.

- Eu sei disso, - falou Lucio segurando o rosto da garota delicadamente – você é minha garota, e eu sou seu, só seu.

- E da Narcisa – completou Diana se soltando do loiro.

- Fala serio, Diana, eu e a Narcisa não temos nada desde que eu e você começamos – disse Lucio serio.

- Começamos o que? – Diana perguntou.

- Cara você sabe... – disse Lucio inseguro.

- Sei? Bem, eu acho que a Narcisa não sabe – rosnou Diana.

- Own, amor, você fica linda com ciúmes – disse Lucio tentando beijá-la, mas a garota se esquivou.

- Não é ciúme Lucio, como posso ter ciúmes se você não me deve nada, me diz, o que há com nós dois? – Diana perguntou batendo o pé.

- O que há? Há que eu te adoro, te venero, te quero, te desejo... – a cada palavra Lucio se aproximava mais da garota - Mas você só foge!

- Você disse muita coisa, Lucio, mas não disse que me ama – falou Diana rápida.

- Eu te amo, satisfeita? – ele perguntou segurando o rosto dela – E não me venha com essa, eu já te pedi em namoro milhares de vezes e você sempre diz que não é a hora ou que não tem certeza, afinal, o que você quer, Diana?

- Eu quero algo, Lucio, que nem eu sei direito o que é, - disse a garota se soltando dele – e eu não posso ficar com você ou me entregar para você se eu não tiver certeza que é isso que eu quero.

- Você não me quer, Diana? – Lucio perguntou ofendido.

- Não me pergunte coisas que eu não sei, Lucio, - disse ela seria – você sabe muito bem o quão difícil é para mim, eu tenho que pensar, ta legal?

- Então não me cobre, Diana, não me cobre se eu já lhe paguei tudo e bem mais – disse Lucio a abraçando e beijando a menina com afeição.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse ela se separando.

- Fica aqui – ele pediu.

- Agente se vê amanhã, Lucio – disse a garoto sorrindo de lado, dando um selinho nele e saindo do quarto deixando um Lucio com os hormônios a mil para trás.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinoria. Tiago olhava triste para a janela, onde a chuva batia com violência, ao seu lado Sirius olhava entediado para os próprios pés e ignorava as garotas que lançavam sorrisinhos para ele, Remo lia um livro distraidamente e Pedro enchia a boca de chocolate.

- Tiago, relaxa, o.k? – Sirius começou. – Você está começando a me irritar.

- Você acha que eu a machuquei? – arriscou Tiago.

- Só moralmente – disse Remo sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- E ela lá tem moral? – Sirius quis saber enrugando a testa.

- Eu estou falando serio, Sirius, eu não devia ter feito aquilo – lamentou-se Tiago.

- Eu acho que ela ta legal – disse Pedro distraído.

- Tiago, - disse Remo tirando os olhos do livro pela primeira vez desde o inicio daquela conversa – Diana é bem forte, você não vai machucá-la tão fácil, mas se está tão arrependido vá atrás dela amanhã e peça desculpas.

- Não vou pedir desculpas, você ouviu o que ela falou da Lílian – disse Tiago bravo.

- Ouvi, e vi o que você fez também, os dois estão quites – disse Remo calmo fazendo Tiago bufar.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago seguia com seus amigos tranqüilamente pelos corredores para tomar seu café da manhã, mas nem conseguiu por os pés no salão principal, pois logo ele foi arrastando flutuando pelos ares para longe do local, com seus amigos desesperados atrás.

Nikki havia lançando um feitiço para ele flutuar, e o puxava com o mesmo feitiço sem nenhum esforço, ao seu lado Erica tentava acalmar a amiga que parecia fora de si. Remo, Pedro e Sirius vinham correndo para não perderem o amigo de vista.

- DÁ PARA ME DIZER O QUE TA FAZENDO? – Tiago berrou ainda flutuando.

- Nikki, respira e se acalma, sua áurea está péssima e... – Erica começava.

- ME COLOCA NO CHÃO, SUA SONSERINA MALUCA – gritava Tiago nervoso.

- Como quiser – rosnou a menina fazendo o garoto cair com tudo de costas no chão.

- Ai, sua louca, o que te deu? – Tiago perguntou incerto.

Ele não teve muito tempo para se recuperar, e seus amigos ainda estavam meio assustados, quando Nikki praticamente o levantou pela gola do uniforme e o prensou contra a parede com um olhar assassino.

- O que você fez com ela, seu psicopata? – rosnou a sonserina.

- Com quem? – Tiago perguntou incerto.

- Nikki, se acalma – implorava Erica.

- O que deu nela? – Remo perguntou pasmo.

- Sabe, ela é de escorpião e hoje a lua entrou em sintonia com Vênus e... – Erica começava.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – rosnou Nikki fora de si.

- QUEM? – Tiago perguntou nervoso.

- DIANA! – berrou Nikki tensa.

Tiago parou bruscamente e se soltou da sonserina. Ele olhou assustado para ela, Nikki estava branca como cera, tinha os cabelos meio assanhados, respirava ofegante e parecia desesperada, ele teve certeza que ela havia chorado feito uma louca, mas não se importou, só se importou com uma única coisa.

- Você não sabe onde ela está? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Ela saiu ontem de noite e não a vimos voltar, – disse Erica calma – não a vemos desde ontem.

- Não se faça de idiota, Potter, - rosnou Nikki desesperada – você sabe muito bem onde ela está.

- O que te faz pensar que eu sei onde ela está? – berrou Tiago fora de si, mas ao ver a cara assustada de Nikki, entendeu – Olha, o tapa que eu dei nela, foi um acidente, o.k? Eu não devia ter feito isso, mas eu não seqüestrei a Diana, ta legal?

- Então, onde ela está? – Nikki choramingou.

- Quando foi a ultima vez que vocês a viram? – Remo quis saber.

- No dormitório, - começou Erica – ela estava saindo para... Opa!

- Opa? – Sirius questionou.

- Você não acha que...? – Nikki estreitou os olhos para Erica.

- Não acho nada, eu não disse nada – berrou Erica tapando a boca.

- EU MATO LUCIO MALFOY – berrou Nikki fora de si, saindo pisando fundo.

- O que o Malfoy tem haver com isso? – Sirius perguntou assustado.

- Foi para lá que ela foi, ontem de noite, ela foi falar com Lucio – disse Erica enquanto eles corriam atrás de Nikki.

Ao ouvir tais palavras o sangue de Tiago também ferveu. O garoto apertou o passo e logo estava pisando fundo e bufando ao lado de Nikki. Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Erica corriam atrás deles. Assim que adentraram ao salão de entrada, Nikki e Tiago trocaram olhares cúmplices e em seguidas foram sem pensar duas vezes a mesa da sonserina, onde um loiro tomava seu café tranqüilamente.

- Nossa, Nicole, eu sabia que você não era muito boa companhia, mas daí a se meter com grifinorios, você só cai cada vez mais no meu conceito – disse Lucio debochado assim que Nikki e Tiago se puseram em sua frente.

A garota não pensou duas vezes em erguer Lucio pela camisa, mas Tiago o arrancou das mãos de Nikki o erguendo mais ainda pela gola, de um modo que os pés dele nem tocavam o chão. O loiro olhou assustado ao redor, Crabb e Goyel se levantaram instantaneamente assim como Rodolfo, mas logo Erica, Sirius, Pedro e Remo se colocaram na frente dos amigos da sonserina.

- Desembucha, sua lombriga loira falsificada e mal comida, onde ela está? – Nikki perguntou nervosa.

- QUEM, SUA LOUCA? – Lucio perguntou nervoso, a essa altura Belatriz e Narcisa já estavam de pé também.

- DIANA! – Tiago berrou – ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- COMO EU VOU SABER? – questionou Lucio.

- Ela estava com você ontem a noite, não estava? – rosnou Nikki.

- Sim, mas ela foi embora depois – disse Lucio assustado.

- Para onde? – rosnou Tiago.

- Para a biblioteca – uma voz ecoou cansada atrás deles.

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com o rosto cansado de Diana, apoiado na garota Severo Snape parecia tirar um cochilo em seu ombro. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam pesar e estavam quase se fechando.

- DIANA!- berrou Nikki fora de si pulando no pescoço da amiga.

- Dá para me soltar, Potter? – rosnou Lucio fazendo Tiago jogá-lo com tudo no chão. – Seu trasgo!

- Eu disse que ela estava bem – disse Erica sorrindo.

- O.k, que confusão é essa? – a garota perguntou sonolenta.

- Eu fiquei preocupada, você saiu com o psicopata do Lucio e não voltou, ai eu pensei que talvez o psicopata do seu irmão tivesse te seqüestrado ou coisa assim, mas depois eu pensei que isso era mais a cara do psicopata do Lucio e... – Nikki falava rapidamente – Agente está rodeada de psicopatas, já notou?

- Ta legal, eu não tou entendendo nada – declarou Severo sonolento.

- Onde você estava? – Tiago perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos da irmã.

- Já disse, na biblioteca – disse Diana seria.

- Fazendo? – questionou o irmão.

- Melhor ainda, fazendo o que com o Snape? – perguntou Lucio serio.

- Cala a boca, corno – debochou Sirius.

- Cala a boca, Lucio, que eu ainda não disse que você podia falar – rosnou Diana sem paciência fazendo o loiro bufar.

- Nossa, Lucio, você poderia arrumar alguém bem melhor que ela – disse Narcisa cheia de segundas intenções.

- Tipo quem? Você? – Diana perguntou sem paciência – Acorda, loira burra, ele ta comigo porque quer, eu mesma não faço a menos questão. Então, deixa de ser intrometida e mal comida e vai arrumar o que fazer, ta legal?

- Ai, Di, é tão bom tem você de volta – Nikki falou abraçando a amiga.

- Uma garota educada não fala assim – debochou Narcisa.

- E uma garota educada não mata aula, mas adivinha o que eu vou fazer? – disse Diana girando os olhos.

- Diana, isso não são modos de uma sonserina – disse Lucio serio.

- Me processa – disse Diana desinteressada.

- Ta legal, para onde agente vai? – Severo perguntou.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto, dormir – bufou Diana.

- Nem pensar, agente vai achar algo mais interessante do que dormir para fazer – disse Nikki seria.

- Se é para matar aula eu não vou ficar naquele dormitório – disse Erica rápida.

As três garotas e Severo saíram sem maior animação, conversando distraído pelos corredores, deixando para trás um Lucio Malfoy furioso ao lado de Belatriz e Narcisa. Ainda deixaram também um Tiago Potter com um leve sorriso na face e um Sirius Black bastante intrigado. Sem duvidas, Tiago havia se esquecido de que Diana podia ser às vezes, e sem duvidas, era essa Diana que ele adorava e sentia tanta falta.

**Na:/ Valeu Bárbara, espero que não desmaie com esse capitulo ou coisa assim, e Leli, VALEU POR OCMENTAR! Hei, Leli, me diz, qual o teu problema com Snape? Na o me tente, amiga, você sabe que e uposso ser maníaca *risada maléfica*, brincadeira, jamais deixaria minha linda personagem principal com o Snape, eu acho :P agora me diz você Bárbara, me mataria TAMBÉM se eu colocasse Diana e Snape? Não surtem, penso que isso nem é opção :)**


	5. Mudando de Atitude

_**Mudando de Atitudes**_

- Certo, sua irmã é louca ou ela se finge – Sirius perguntou curioso.

Ele e Tiago, assim como Remo e Pedro, estavam na aula de historia de magia, que eles tinham com a sonserina, mas, como eles já imaginavam, nem Amy nem os amigos estavam lá. Lucio, por sua vez, estava com a maior cara emburrada possível.

- Ela É louca – disse Tiago sorrindo de lado, mas seu olhar estava longe de Sirius ou dos sonserinos.

O olhar de Tiago Potter estava pousado em uma bela ruiva sentada bem a frente dele e de Sirius, ao notar para onde o olhar de Tiago estava voltado, Sirius só pode bufar entediado. Lílian Evans, o amor da vida do seu melhor amigo desde que ele se lembrava, a única garota que dera um fora nele, em Tiago Potter.

Não muito longe dali, Diana, Severo, Nikki e Erica conversavam distraídos. A Potter tinha a cabeça deitada no peito do amigo que a abraçava de leve enquanto conversava com Erica, Nikki dava um sermão em Diana por seu sumiço misterioso.

- Você só pode estar querendo me enlouquecer – reclamava Nikki.

- Nossa Nikki, você parece a minha mãe, - reclamava Diana – para, esquece isso, minha mãe não ta nem ai para mim mesmo.

- Tenta não pensar na bruxa psicopata – disse Nikki girando os olhos.

- Nicole, é a mãe dela – reclamava Erica pasma.

- É, pense em um xingamento pior – dizia Diana fazendo Severo e Nikki gargalharem.

Mais tarde, eles se encontravam divididos. Não teriam aulas no período da tarde então Erica se encontrava na biblioteca com Severo, e Nikki e Diana andavam distraídas pelos corredores até que... PAFT.

Todos os livros da Potter voaram longe e ela se encontrava jogada no chão abriu a boca para amaldiçoar a pessoa que esbarrara nela, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os verdes esmeraldas de Lílian Evans, a ruiva pegava os livros nervosa e desesperada.

Diana olhou bem para a garota, os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes dela eram muito bonitos, ela parecia uma bonequinha. Nikki tentava acalmar Diana, apesar dela estar aparentemente calma, mas normalmente Diana não era muito pacifica e ela sabia que a amiga esperava que ela tivesse um ataque e amaldiçoasse a ruiva ou coisa assim.

- Não olha por onde anda, Evans? – rosnou Nikki.

- Foi um acidente – disse Lílian assustada, estava sozinha com aquelas duas sonserinas.

As duas de repete olharam para Diana, a morena abaixada no chão recolhia os livros da ruiva. Nikki e Lílian trocaram olhares surpresos quando Diana recolheu todos os livros da grifinoria e a entregou calmamente.

- Tome mais cuidado – disse Diana simples saindo com Nikki em seus calcanhares.

Diana começou a andar se afastando de Lílian e a deixando pasma para trás, Nikki seguia a amiga olhando assustada para ela, quando se afastaram o suficiente da ruiva, Nikki parou e cruzou os braços olhando feio para a amiga.

- O que? – Diana perguntou sem animação.

- Eu que pergunto. O QUE? – Nikki disse seria.

- Ah, qual é Nikki, deixa de exagero – disse Diana girando os olhos.

- EXAGERO? VOCÊ FOI LEGAL COM A EVANS! UMA GRIFINORIA! A PAIXÃO DO SEU IRMÃO – berrou Nikki desesperada.

- E daí? – Diana perguntou seria.

- Certo, quem é você e o que fez com Diana Potter? – perguntou Nikki chacoalhando a amiga.

- É só que... – Diana começou olhando para os próprios pés.

- Tem haver com o Tiago? – Nikki perguntou olhando triste para a amiga.

- Ele gosta muito dela – disse Diana seria.

- É – disse Nikki sorrindo de leve.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da grifinoria, Remo dava uma surra em Pedro do xadrez bruxo, Sirius dava atenção a suas fãs apaixonadas e Tiago tentava capturar um pomo de ouro, nunca deixando ele se afastar muito. A passagem do salão comunal se abriu com um estrondo, fazendo os quatro amigos olharem assustados para a mesma.

Da passagem uma bela ruiva e olhos verdes esmeralda parecia pegar fogo, ela foi pisando fundo em direção aos quatro. As garotas que cercavam Sirius o abraçavam, assustadas, Lílian Evans parecia capaz de matar alguém. A ruiva parou na frente de Tiago batendo o pé.

- O que deseja meu lírio do campo? – Tiago perguntou com seu maior sorriso possível.

- Não me venha com essa, Potter, o que você falou com a sua irmã? – Lílian perguntou batendo o pé.

- O que a Diana fez? – Tiago perguntou se levantando, assustado, surpreendendo Lílian.

- Ela... – Lílian gaguejou assustada com o desespero do garoto.

- Ela te machucou? – Tiago perguntou segurando a ruiva pelos ombros e olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Lílian engoliu em seco, ter aquele par de olhos castanhos esverdeados pousados nela estavam a fazendo corar violentamente. Por que Diabos ele tinha que ser tão bonito? E por que ele tinha que parecer tão assustado com o fato da irmã dele poder machucá-la? A ruiva uniu todo seu alto controle para falar.

- Não, ela só... – Lílian começou incerta.

- O que? – Tiago perguntou desesperado.

- Foi legal comigo – disse Lílian assustada.

- COMO É? – os quatro marotos perguntaram surpresos, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, que estavam sentados, se levantaram instantaneamente.

- Foi! – disse Lílian – Eu meio que esbarrei nela no corredor e ela...

- Não te azarou? – Sirius perguntou pasmo.

- Não, ela apenas me ajudou a pegar meus livros – disse Lílian seria.

- Ela não te mandou fazer qualquer coisa indevida? – Remo perguntou pasmo.

- Não, ela apenas disse "tome mais cuidado" – disse Lílian incerta.

- Tem certeza que não foi "caia num buraco"? – arriscou Pedro.

- Tenho – disse Lílian como se fosse obvio.

Todos agora olhavam para Tiago que tinha um leve sorriso bobo na face. Sirius o chamava inutilmente, já que Tiago parecia acabar de entrar em um transe fora do normal. Lílian olhou assustada para ele.

- Diana – Tiago disse baixinho.

- Você ta bem? – Lílian perguntou incerta.

Tiago apenas sorriu de orelha a orelha e surpreendendo Lílian a abraçou e a girou em seus braços, quando em fim a colocou no chão deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva e saiu correndo saltitante.

- O que foi isso? – Lílian perguntou com a mão na bochecha onde Tiago havia beijado.

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir – disse Sirius saindo correndo atrás do melhor amigo.

No salão comunal, Lílian acabava de notar o quanto estava vermelha e correu para seu dormitório deixando um Pedro e um Remo pasmos para trás. Diana e Nikki agora se encontravam na biblioteca com Severo e Erica. Nikki concordava sorridente com tudo que Severo Snape falava sobre poções ou artes das trevas, fazendo Erica e Diana fazerem caras de nojo.

- E é por isso que se tem que estudar poções, Erica – dizia Severo por fim.

- Exatamente – dizia Nikki sonhadora.

- Eca – murmurava Diana entediada.

Logo a jovem Potter se viu pensando na reunião no dia anterior com Lucio, quem seria esse cara que queria eliminar os trouxas e os sangues ruins. Não sabia porque, mas desde aquela noite a menina se via preocupada com o assunto, talvez por isso depois da reunião ela tenha arrastado Severo para a Biblioteca a procura de alguma informação sobre esse tal de "Voldemort". Mas o que mais lhe incomodava nessa historia toda era o porque dela estar preocupada com essa gente? POR QUE?

- Di, você ta legal? – Erica perguntou preocupada.

- Estou, só precisa de um pouco de ar – disse a garota se levantando.

Diana se levantou deixando os amigos para trás saiu da biblioteca sem pensar duas vezes. Ela se viu andando sozinha pelos corredores, já estava ficando tarde, mas o lugar estava vazio, escutou alguém lhe chamar, olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém, sentiu um calafrio percorrê-la, acelerou o passo, mas logo ouviu passos atrás dela, enfiou a mão no casaco a procura da varinha, mas antes que tivesse chance de fazer algo ela se viu sendo jogada dentro de uma sala que estava vazia.

A menina olhou assustada para os lados, mas um estalo e ela se viu contra uma parede. Sentia alguma coisa contra seu pescoço, algo pontudo, abriu os olhos lentamente para dar de cara com Narcisa Black com uma varinha empunhada e apontada para seu pescoço. Girou lentamente os olhos para dar de cara com uma Belatriz com um sorriso cruel que brincava com algo que lhe assemelha ser um canivete.

- O que vocês querem? – rosnou Diana.

- Ora Potter, nós apenas queremos conversar – disse Narcisa rindo debochada.

- É, um papinho de sonserinas, sabe? – disse Belatriz sorrindo cruel.

- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho um compromisso importante, não posso perder a tinta secando na parede, é emocionante – ironizou Diana.

- Você não está em posição e fala, sabia? – rosnou Belatriz.

- Vamos ser rápidas, EU QUERO VOCÊ LONGE DO MEU LUCIO!- rosnou Narcisa.

- SEU LUCIO? – Diana perguntou fora de si – Acorda, Narcisa, eu e ele estamos juntos agora, qual o seu problema garota?

- Meu problema é você – rosnou a loira.

- Calma Narcisa, não se estresse com essa podre – dizia Belatriz cruel.

- E o que você tem haver com isso, Belatriz? – Diana perguntou girando os olhos.

- Narcisa é minha irmã, e eu gosto de ver você sofrer – disse a morena sorrindo cruel.

- Que legal – ironizou a Potter.

- Eu estou falando serio, Potter, se afasta do meu Lucio – rosnava Narcisa.

- Cara, o caso não é o Lucio, o caso é que eu não faço nada que vocês duas mandem. – rosnou Diana.

- Você não está em posição de retrucar, Potter – rosnava Belatriz.

- Jura, e o que vocês pretendem fazer comigo? – Diana perguntou entediada fazendo Narcisa olhar assustada para Belatriz.

- Sabe, Potter, o que você acha de eu estragar esse seu belo rostinho, heim? Será que o Lucio ainda ficaria com você? – Belatriz perguntou passando a lamina do canivete pela bochecha de Diana e fazendo da mesma escorrer sangue.

- Bela isso não é... – Narcisa começou assustada.

- Você quer o Lucio? – Belatriz perguntou rosnando.

- Quero – disse Narcisa assustada.

- Então se não agüenta as conseqüências saia daqui e me deixe resolver as coisas com a Potter – disse Belatriz brava.

Narcisa não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo dali. Diana se viu jogada no chão, enfiou a mão no casaco a procura da varinha, mas logo viu Belatriz com a sua varinha em mãos e um sorriso cruel. Bufou, aquela vaca havia pego sua varinha. Passou a mão pelo rosto que ardia pode ver o sangue brilhando em sua mão.

- Nossa, você vai me matar? – ironizou Diana.

- Não, mas o que acha de eu te machucar para valer? – Belatriz perguntou erguendo a Potter contra uma parede.

Diana pode sentir que quando Belatriz a ergueu, ela havia cortado sua mão que agora ardia muito, pode ver o sangue escorrendo da mesma. Olhou para a garota que sorria cruel enquanto passava a lamina com cuidado pelo corte no rosto de Diana, o aprofundando casa fez mais e fazendo a garota fazer uma careta de dor.

Diana podia sentir seus olhos arderem, mas não ia chorar, estava doendo, mas não ia chorar, não daria aquele prazer para aquela soncerina de uma figa, pode ver sua varinha em uma das mão de Belatriz, tentou pegá-la fazendo Belatriz enfiar o canivete com força na bochecha da garota. Diana se viu jogada no chão.

Belatriz olhava com ódio para a morena, que apesar da dor, que ela tinha certeza que ela sentia, continuava com seu olhar aristocrático e frio, Belatriz rosnou baixinho e chutou a garoto na barriga, fazendo Diana rolar para longe e gemer baixinho de dor.

- Vamos, Potter, implore, dessa deste teu pedestal, mostre sua cara fraca e nojenta - rosnava Belatriz.

- Eu não sou você – rosnou Diana fazendo Belatriz chutá-la mais uma vez com força.

Diana podia sentir seus olhos se fechando quando Belatriz se aproximava com aquela porcaria de canivete, fechou os olhos lentamente esperando mais alguma atitude baixa da morena, mas isso nunca veio já que a sala, antes silenciosa, pode ouvir claramente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – uma voz forte ecoou pelo lugar.

Diana não conseguia ver quem era, mas aquela voz lhe acalmava, a garota fechou os olhos instantaneamente, mas não desmaiou, apenas os fechou. Assim que os abriu pode ver o sorriso malicioso de Belatriz.

- Qual é, Sirius, eu só estava brincando – disse Belatriz colocando a mão no peito do rapaz.

Diana olhou com atenção para ele. Sirius Black. O melhor amigo do seu irmão. Um grifinorio. Um belo garoto. E ele agora estava lá, olhando para ela, com aquele par de olhos castanhos que pareciam ler sua mente. Lá estava ele vendo-a naquela situação deplorável, ela sempre irritou Sirius, é, ele devia ter adorado vê-la jogada, indefesa e sangrando no chão.

- Bela brincadeira – ironizou Sirius.

- Faz assim, amorzinho, você sai, espera eu terminar com a idiota da Potter e agente conversa – disse Belatriz sorrindo cheia de segundas intenção.

- Ah, claro, acorda Bela, eu já te disse que independendo do que meus pais digam eu não vou ficar, namorar e muito menos casar com você – rosnou Sirius.

- Ta legal, - disse Belatriz sorrindo cruel – então vaza que eu tenho assuntos pendentes com a Potter.

- Vaza você, Belatriz, ou eu juro que acabo com sua raça – rosnou Sirius.

Diana nunca viu os olhos do garoto tão transtornados, eles parecia capaz de matar Belatriz a qualquer segundo, mas assim que os olhos castanhos de Sirius Black encontraram os verdes acinzentados de Diana Potter, ele não aprecia mais transtornado apenas... Preocupado?

A garota pode ver o olhar assassino que Belatriz lhe lançou, um olhar invejoso. Mas assim que Sirius berrou mais uma vez para que ela sumisse, chegando até a apontar a varinha para o pescoço de Belatriz, a mesma rosnou baixinho jogando a varinha de Diana no chão e saindo de lá pisando fundo.

Diana pode ver Sirius se abaixar para pegar sua varinha e em seguida começar a andar tranqüilamente em sua direção. A menina pode sentir seu estomago dar uma cambalhota, que merda era aquela? Ela olhava com atenção para Sirius, que parado a sua frente fazia a garota erguer muito a cabeça para olhá-lo, já que ele já era mais alto e com ela jogada no chão e ele em pé, não ajudava muito.

- É sua? – ele perguntou mostrando a varinha. A garota concordou com a cabeça.

Sirius sentou-se no chão ao seu lado. Diana olhou surpresa para o garoto, como nunca havia notado o quanto ele era bonito? Os cabelos negros caiam com perfeição sobe a pele branca como neve, ele tinha os olhos castanhos mais belos que ela já havia visto e os lábios mais tentadores também, balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

Sentiu Sirius tocar com cuidado sua bochecha, bem no lugar onde Belatriz havia enfiado o canivete. Faz uma leve careta ao sentir os dedos frios do garoto tocando-a. Ele por sua vez apenas pegou a mão de Diana com cuidado, a mão cortada, o garoto sentiu seu coração pulando em seu peito, que porcaria era aquela. Olhou com atenção a mão sangrando da garota.

- Dói? – ele perguntou tocando com cuidado o ferimento.

- Muito – choramingou Diana fazendo ele sorrir de leve.

A menina olhou assustada para Sirius, ele acabara que arrancar um pedaço da blusa que ele usava e tentava estancar o sangue da mão dela. Ele enrolava a mão no pedaço da camisa em seguida amarrando o mesmo com cuidado para não machucar a menina.

- Não vai ajeitar nada, mas pelo menos deve estancar o sangue – disse ele calmo.

- Ta – disse a garota distraída.

- Me deixa ver seu rosto – disse Sirius puxando a face da garota com cuidado.

Sirius tocou com cuidado no rosto da garota, ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem de leve ao sentir aquele par de olhos pousados sobre ela. Ele rasgou mais um pedaço da camisa tentando limpar o sangue.

- É, foi bem profundo – disse o garoto fazendo uma careta.

- O que? Eu vou ter que fazer plástica – disse Diana girando os olhos.

- Não entendo muito disso, mas acho que não – disse ele rindo de leve.

- Ótimo, só vou ter uma enorme cicatriz na cara, maravilha – disse ela bufando.

- Hei, cicatrizes são bem sexys – disse o garoto fazendo Diana gargalhar.

Sirius observou a garota com cuidado, por um segundo pode ver a garotinha do primeiro ano que ele havia encontrado no trem, antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts. Ele pode ver aquela garota que ele viu apenas uma vez, pois depois daquele dia ela não era mais a menininha por quem ele se encantara.

- Sabe, não é a primeira vez que eu te salvo – disse ele sorrindo de leve e referindo ao modo como eles se viram pela primeira vez.

- Hei, naquele dia eu só cai – disse Diana se lembrando do seu primeiro ano.

- Se lembra? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Você se lembra, por que eu não posso? – ela perguntou incerta.

O garoto deu de ombros, mas ao ver o sorriso da garota não soube porque mais pousou as mãos nos cabelos dela com delicadeza fitando aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele pode ver algo nos olhos dela, algo que ele queria muito.

Inconscientemente ele começou a se aproximar perigosamente da garota. Podia sentir o hálito de hortelã dela, estava perto demais, mas não conseguiu se afastar, puxou a garota com delicadeza pela nunca e ao ver que ela não resistia sorriu de leve aproximando seus lábios dos dela, que pareciam a maior das tentações naquele momento.

**Na:/ Capitulo especial para Leli, a maior odiadora de Snape da face da terra. Uhuuuu! É o seguinte cambada, eu vou para a praia, certo, hoje (sábado) e só volto no próximo sábado (dia 31), então entendam isso como um capitulo especial para vocês, eu ia esperar Bárbara comentar no ultimo, mas não quero que vocês fiquem sem nada por tanto tempo. Assim que eu voltar posto outro capitulo. Amo vocês. Ah, Leli, a Diana tem mais personalidades do que você pode esperar, meu bem, pague para ver ;P beijos. **

**Os: Leli, gostou do capitulo? Bem, acho que talvez ela não fique com Snape :D **


	6. Problemas

_**Problemas**_

Sirius e Diana se afastaram como se o mero contato entre eles queimasse, olharam assustados para a porta que acabara de se abrir com um estrondo. Pela porta acabara de surgir um belo moreno de olhos verdes acinzentados, ele olhava assustado pela sala até que seus olhos encontraram os de Diana. O garoto suspirou aliviado e correu até ela.

- Meu Merlin, eu estava louco atrás de você e... Opa, o que e isso? – ele questionou passando a mão pelo rosto da irmã – VOCÊ TA SANGRANDO DIANA!

- Se acalma, Tiago – disse a menina incerta.

- Quem foi o aborto de trasgo que fez isso com você? – ele perguntou desesperado.

Tiago olhou pela sala e seus olhos encontraram os do melhor amigo, Sirius lançou seu melhor sorriso amarelo fazendo Tiago olhar pasmo para Diana, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- O Black só me ajudou Tiago, não foi ele.

- Ah bom – disse Tiago respirando aliviado.

Sirius olhou de esgueira para Diana, parecia que qualquer coisa que houvesse acontecido entre eles não havia passado da imaginação do garoto. Diana olhou de esgueira para Sirius, assim que seus olhos se encontraram, os dois desviaram instantaneamente.

- Por que estava me procurando? – Diana perguntou olhando para o irmão.

- Isso não importa agora, - disse ele desesperado segurando a garota no colo a surpreendendo – Você vai para a ala hospitalar agora.

- Tiago, eu posso andar – resmungava Diana.

Sirius observou com cuidado e com um leve sorriso na face Tiago saiu da sala carregando a irmã, que reclamava, nos braços, pode ouvir Tiago berrando seu nome. Correu até o amigo que fez sinal para que ele os acompanhasse. Sorriu de leve ao ver a cara de criança mimada de Diana, que possuía o maior bico do mundo por estar sendo carregada.

Assim que adentraram da ala hospitalar eles puderam ver o olhar desesperado da enfermeira que berrou para Tiago colocá-la em uma cama, ele assim fez. A mulher começou a correr de um lado para o outro como uma louca. Tiago estressado agarrou a mesma pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

- DÁ PARA SE ACALMAR CRIATURA? – berrou o garoto.

- Ora, sr. Potter, não fale comigo assim, eu tenho certeza que isso no rosto da sua irmã é coisa sua e... – a enfermeira começou.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU MACHUCARIA MINHA IRMÃ? – Tiago berrou fora de si.

- Ora, mas vocês não se dão e... – A enfermeira começou na defensiva.

- Até onde eu saiba você é ENFERMEIRA não psicóloga familiar - rosnou Tiago fazendo a mulher bufar.

- Senhorita Potter, com o que foi feito esse corte em seu rosto? – a mulher perguntou brava.

- Canivete – disse Diana sem animação.

- Vou cuidar disso, espere só um pouco – disse a enfermeira correndo para sua sala.

- Você ta bem? – Tiago perguntou preocupado.

- Tou, - disse a garota simples – relaxa, eu vou sobreviver.

Tiago sorriu de leve para a irmã mais nova. Parecia que fazia anos que eles não conversavam nenhuma palavra sem brigarem. E agora lá estava ele, com sua Diana, sua irmãzinha querida.

- Er... Já que vocês já estão bem, eu vou indo – começou Sirius incerto.

Diana olhou com atenção para o rapaz. Se Tiago não tivesse chegado a tempo ela talvez tivesse feito a maior besteira do universo. Ela estava com Lucio, afinal, não podia sair por ai agarrando qualquer um, mesmo que esse qualquer um fosse o melhor amigo do seu irmão. Que por acaso era lindo, moreno, musculoso, tinha uma boca maravilhosa e... AH! Ela precisava de ajuda de um psicólogo urgentemente.

- DIANA! – eles ouviram um berro nervoso.

Os três viraram-se instantaneamente para darem de cara com um belo rapaz loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados. Diana engoliu em seco ao ver os olhares assassinos que Tiago e Sirius trocavam com Lucio Malfoy.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – rosnou Tiago.

- Eu vim ver a MINHA namorada! – disse Lucio bravo – QUE POR ACASO VOCÊ... AH MEU MERLIN, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?

Lucio correu desesperado em direção a garota, olhando assustada para o enorme corte no rosto da menina que apenas lhe lançou seu maior sorriso amarelo. O loiro rosnou baixinho, virou-se para Tiago preparado para berrar, mas o Potter foi mais rápido.

- EU NÃO ENCOSTEI NA MINHA IRMÃ – berrou Tiago fora de si.

- AH, e ela ficou assim como? – Lucio quis saber fora de si.

- AI EU NÃO SEI, MAS EU ACHO QUE TEM DEDO SEU, MALFOY – disse Tiago nervoso.

- DEDO MEU? ELA É MINHA NAMORADA – dizia Lucio nervoso.

- DÁ PARA VOCÊS DOIS CALAREM A BOCA? – berrou Sirius girando os olhos.

- Você não manda em mim, Black – rosnava Lucio.

- Ora, que bagunça é essa na ala hospitalar? – a enfermeira perguntou batendo o pé.

- A CULPA FOI DELE – Tiago e Lucio diziam um apontando para o outro.

- FORA TODOS VOCÊS – berrou a enfermeira brava.

- Nem pensar, eu vou ficar aqui com a MINHA namorada – rosnou Lucio olhando para Tiago.

- Tudo bem, mas só mais um pouco, Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, podem sair – rosnava a enfermeira.

- Ta – rosnaram os dois, baixinho.

- Qualquer coisa é só gritar – disse Tiago no ouvido da irmã, que sorriu de leve para ele.

- Sim senhor – disse Diana sorrindo enquanto o irmão se afastava de cara amarrada.

- Er... Quando precisar – Sirius começou incerto.

- Obrigada, Black – disse Diana sorrindo para ele e fazendo o garoto corar violentamente.

Os dois se afastaram sobe o olhar acusatório de Lucio. Ele olhou com atenção para Sirius, que parecia meio vermelho(?), tentou não pensar nisso, mas logo os olhos do loiro reparam que a camisa do jovem Black estava bastante rasgada, girou os olhos e correu até Diana.

- Você ta bem? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Ótima – disse ela sem muita emoção.

- Eu fiquei preocupado quando Bernice me disse que te viu sendo carregada pelo idiota do seu irmão para cá – comunicou Lucio nervoso.

- Eu estou bem, serio, não foi nada demais – disse ela seria.

- E por que está com essa cara? – Lucio perguntou franzindo o cenho – Quer dizer, foi algo que o idiota do Potter tenha dito ou feito?

- Não, o Tiago não fez nada, eu estou bem, verdade – disse Diana sorrindo triste.

- Então fique feliz minha linda, eu estou aqui – disse Lucio segurando o queixo da garota.

- Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha, pode ser Lucio? – Diana perguntou afastando a mão do garoto do seu rosto.

Foi quando os olhos de Lucio encontraram as mãos de Diana que seu sangue ferveu. Ele puxou a mão da garota com força e ficou olhando fuzilador para o curativo improvisado. Ele não precisou pensar muito para saber que aquilo era antes parte de uma camisa, e ele supunha, a camisa de Sirius Black.

- Aposto que se o Black estivesse aqui você não ia querer ficar sozinha – provocou Lucio com um olhar de ódio para a garota.

- Não fale besteiras – disse Diana puxando a própria mão para longe do loiro.

- Você me conhece Diana, - rosnou Lucio segurando o rosto da garota com força – eu não aceito traição. Você é minha, Diana. Só MINHA.

A garota engoliu em seco ao ver o loiro se levantar e sair de perto dela pisando fundo. Assim que o mesmo saiu de lá olhou com atenção para a própria mão, onde a bandagem feita por Sirius ainda estava lá, sorriu de leve ao ver o tecido branco que encobria sua mão. Sentia-se bem com aquilo, fechou os olhos e se deitou por completa na cama, abraçando a própria mão com cuidado.

- TIAGO POTTER!

Tiago estava no salão comunal jantando tranqüilamente quando pode ouvir o berro de Nicole Vega ecoar pelo lugar. Nikki vinha pisando fundo e com uma cara de desesperada, atrás dela Severo e Erica tentavam acalmá-la.

- Ela ta na ala hospitalar – disse Tiago serio.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? – Severo perguntou nervoso.

- Ótimo, por que todo mundo acha que fui eu? – Tiago perguntou bufando.

- PORQUE A CULPA É SEMRPE SUA – berrou Nikki fora de si.

- Tudo bem, acalmem-se, - disse Erica – Tiago, por que a Di está lá?

- Não sei, só sei que ela estava machucada e levei ela para lá – disse Tiago rápido.

- TA, VAMOS VÊ-LA LOGO – berrou Nikki puxando Severo, desesperada.

- Valeu – disse Erica a Tiago, com um leve sorriso.

- Ela gosta muito da Di, não é? – Tiago perguntou observando Nikki sair correndo com Severo desesperado ao seu lado.

- A Nikki? Sim, ela gosta, ela e o Severo adoram sua irmã, e eu também – disse Erica sorrindo de leve e andando tranqüilamente atrás dos amigos.

Tiago observou os três sonserinos com cuidado, sua irmã havia dado sorte, havia arrumado bons amigos naquele covil de cobras. Tiago sorriu de leve fazendo Remo sorrir com o amigo.

- Quer ir vê-la? – Remo perguntou fazendo Tiago concordar com a cabeça. – Vamos, então! Vocês vêm?

- Eu ainda quero comer – disse Pedro rápido.

- Eu acho melhor eu não ir – disse Sirius incerto.

- Por que? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Er... – Sirius gaguejou.

- Ah, deixa de frescura e vamos, Sirius – disse Tiago puxando o melhor amigo.

Sirius se viu sendo empurrado pelo melhor amigo em direção a ala hospitalar, sentiu o olhar desconfiado de Remo sobre ele e engoliu em seco. Ta, não podia negar que havia ficado meio abalado com a idéia de que Diana estava namorando Lucio, sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas daí a NAMORAR era muita coisa, engoliu em seco, não devia estar se sentindo assim, não devia.

- DI! – Tiago berrou.

A garota já estava do lado de fora da enfermaria acompanhada de Nikki, Severo e Erica. E Tiago praticamente se jogou no pescoço dela fazendo a garota cair com o irmão no chão.

- TIAGO, EU PRECISO RESPIRAR – berrava Diana.

- EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADO, SUA BESTA – gritava Tiago.

- É tão bonito ver eles se dando bem – dizia Erica recebendo olhares estranhos de Remo, Nikki e Severo.

- ME SOLTA – gritava Diana nervosa.

- MAS VOCÊ QUASE MORREU – respondia Tiago fora de si.

- E SE VOCÊ NÃO ME SOLTAR EU MORRO AGORA – berrava a garota.

Assim que Diana conseguiu que o irmão a soltasse pode vislumbrar Sirius atrás dele meio encabulado. A garota abaixou os olhos instantaneamente. Logo Diana sentiu alguém apertar sua mão com força, olhou para a cara preocupada de Severo e logo olhou na direção que ele indicava, parado de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos estava Lucio Malfoy.

- Vamos, Diana – rosnou Lucio.

- Quem te disse que ela vai com você? – Sirius perguntou inchando o peito e com Tiago ao seu lado com uma cara assassina.

- Quer apostar? – murmurou Lucio olhando perigosamente para Sirius e em seguida lançando um olhar significativo para Diana que engoliu em seco.

- Agente se vê, Tiago – disse Diana correndo até o loiro que logo saiu puxando ela pelos corredores.

- O.k., desde quando Diana Potter obedece a lombriga loira do Lucio? – Nikki quis saber quando Diana e Lucio se afastaram.

- Isso não ta me cheirando bem – disse Erica olhando de esgueira para Severo.

- O que eu tenho haver com isso? – Severo perguntou mais logo foi levantado pela gola da camisa.

- Se qualquer coisa acontecer com minha irmã, UM MISERO ARRANHÃO, - Tiago ia dizendo segurando Severo pela camisa – EU JURO QUE TE MATO.

Tiago se afastou deles sendo tranqüilizado por Remo e com um Sirius nada feliz. Nikki correu para acudir Severo e Erica apenas olhava desconfiada para onde antes Diana e Lucio estavam, aquilo não estava lhe cheirando NADA bem.

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal, Diana foi jogada com violência em uma poltrona afastada, Lucio olhava serio para ela fazendo a garota engolir em seco. O loiro se ajoelhou de modo que ficasse com o rosto na mesma altura do da morena.

- É melhor escolher seu lado, Diana, ficar em cima do muro não é nada seguro – rosnava o loiro.

- Eu já decidi meu lado há anos atrás, Lucio – disse Diana cabisbaixa fazendo o loiro sorrir triunfante.

- Ótimo, - disse Lucio tocando a face da garota com cuidado – agora você é minha namorada. E isso não é um pedido, me entendeu?

- Entendi – disse Diana seria.

- Essa é minha garota, - disse Lucio sorrindo e dando um selinho na garota – só para você saber, o Lord nos mandou uma missão...

- Que missão? – Diana perguntou rápida.

- Temos que atacar um sangue ruim e levá-lo para ele, para mostrar ao mundo mágico que mesmo com Dumbledore em Hogwarts, o Lord é forte. Faremos isso no sábado, quando a maioria estiver em Hogsmead, à isca ficara no colégio, já fui informado – dizia Lucio com os olhos brilhando.

- Sábado, mas hoje é quinta! – disse Diana assustada.

- Não se preocupe querida, a nossa isca já está decidida e o plano bolado, é só você avisar ao Severo – disse Lucio animado.

- Não me diga que o sangue ruim vai ser... – Diana começou insegura.

- Já foi decidido. – disse Lucio se levantando – Será Lílian Evans.

**Na:/**

**Oii, voltei, bem, respondendo as suas opiniões e perguntas...**

**Bárbara:**

**Amore, a fic é uma suposição, então eu inventei a irmã de Tiago com a idéia fixa na cabeça, é tipo uma versão nova, sacas? Então, talvez se eu for boazinha e tiver inspiração eu escrevo uma fic de como seria a vida de Harry se a tia existisse e com isso penso que Tiago estaria vivo, porque minha Diana nunca ia deixar o irmão morrer, mas eu vou ver se consigo fazer algo nessa fic explicando mais. Ah e quanto a Snape e Lílian, como a fic é uma suposição ele superou a paixonite por ela a séculos e isso vai se mostrar logo logo, prometo, Diana não sabe que o irmão e os amigos tem esse segredinho, já que Snape não sabe TAMBÉM, porque ele estava ocupado tendo sua própria vida no lugar de ser um grande merda que ele é na real, saca? :P se você achar muito ruim me diz, mas essa é minha idéia inicial, obrigada e que bom que está gostando. Logo logo vou no teu enterro.**

**Leli:**

**Vá para um psicólogo, esse seu trauma com Snape é loucura, amiga. Na minha fic ele é bonzinho, apesar de eu também ODIAR ele na real, mas como eu disse para a Barb vou dizer para você também, aguarde, quem sabe eu faço uma nova versão de como seria para Harry se a tia estivesse viva e os pais idem, pode ser legal, agente tenta né? Seus amados Lílian e Tiago vão ficar bem amiga, pode aguardar ai sentadinha, palavra de louca. Tiago não vai dar uma surra em Snape, eu acho, mas Lílian e Tiago tem tudo para ficarem juntos *-* obvio! Continua lendo amor. Beijos. **


	7. Decisões Difíceis

_**Decisões Difíceis**_

No dia seguinte Diana andava feito louca pelos corredores, era sexta e sábado o plano de Lucio e ser realizado, ela já havia comunicado a Severo e como sempre o amigo disse que o que ela decidisse ele concordaria, mas dessa vez acrescentou que sabia que ela tomaria a decisão correta. A garota rodava de um lado para o outro do colégio, tinha aula, mas quem ligava, ela não.

Foi quando ouviu alguma porta se abrir que ela quase deu um pulo para trás. Bem ali sorrindo para ela estava o diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Foi ai que ela se deu conta que estava dando uma de barata tonta bem na frente das gárgulas da sala do diretor, bufou, o que ela estava fazendo ali?  
- Sabia que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, Diana – disse o Dumbledore com sua voz serena – por favor entre.

A garota entrou meio insegura no locas. Sentiu os olhos da fênix do professor pousarem nela, engoliu em seco, pode ver o chapéu seletor em um lugar meio afastado da sala, aquele chapéu idiota parecia sorrir debochado para ela, como seria possível. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao professor que a olhava com atenção.

- No que posso ajudá-la? – Dumbledore perguntou calmo.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda – disse a garota na defensiva.

- Não? – o diretor perguntou olhando com atenção para ela – Você sempre age assim, não é? Como se não precisasse de ninguém, como se pudesse resolver todos os problemas sozinha. Diana, você não pode fazer tudo sozinha para sempre.

- Eu me virei até agora – disse a garota sem animação.

- Mas com a idade os problemas vão aumentando, - dizia o diretor – e chega uma hora em que agente tem que tomar uma decisão, e essa sim você terá que tomar sozinha.

- Do que está falando? Perguntou a garota surpresa.

- De você, Diana, você já conseguiu o que queria, já saiu da sombra do seu irmão? – perguntou o professor fazendo ela engolir em seco.

- Claro que sim, eu não preciso mais do Tiago – rosnou a garota meu gaguejante.

- Não? – o diretor perguntou olhando para ela com atenção – Mas será que era isso que você pensava como "sair da sombra" quando era mais nova? Saiu da sombra de Tiago e agora é a do Sr. Malfoy, é isso mesmo que você quer, Diana, fugir SEMPRE?

- Eu não estou fugindo – disse a garota brava.

- Se acalme, minha querida, - disse o diretor tranqüilo – é normal ter medo, é normal querer se proteger, todos fazemos isso, mas você é diferente Diana, você pode fazer mais, você não quer se esconder para sempre, você quer mostrar o que sabe fazer.

- E o que EU sei fazer? – a garota perguntou olhando triste para o professor.

- Isso, minha linda, só seu coração lhe dirá, - disse o professor sorrindo amável para ela – mas saiba, que quando você estiver realmente livre da sombra dos outros, saberá. Você se sente livre agora, Diana?

- Não – disse a garota triste.

- Então vá, e lute pelo o que você quer, sei que fará o seu melhor – disse o professor sorrindo.

A garota se levantou incerta, saiu da sala com o olhar do professor em suas costas, antes de sair pode ouvir o chapéu dizer claramente: "Eu disse que ela seria uma ótima grifinoria". Bufou, o que ela ia fazer?

Enquanto isso Erica estava saindo da biblioteca com uns vinte livros no braço, a garota não conseguiu nem ver um palmo a sua frente. E foi com todos esses livros em mãos que ela conseguiu, como sempre, cair e derrubar tudo. Bufou. Pode ver algumas pessoas passarem por ela rindo. Era nessas horas que sentia falta de Nikki e Diana, com as duas ao seu lado ninguém riria dela.

Era isso que dava ser legal e tranqüila, as pessoas não tinham medo dela. Bufou mais uma vez e começou a recolher os livros, mas parecia que quanto mais pegava mais eles caiam novamente. Acabou se jogando no chão ao lado dos livros e bufando irritado, choramingou baixinho. Mas logo viu um livro no alcance dos seus olhos.

A menina ergueu o par de olhos azuis para dar de cara com um belo garoto de cabelos cor de palha e olhos cor de mel que segurava um de seus livros e sorria de leve para ela. Erica sorria doce ao ver Remo Lupin recolhendo seus livros com velocidade.

A garota se levantou em um pulo e ajudou o garoto a pegar seus livros, quando ela já tinha uns dez em mãos e Remo outros dez, sorriu agradecida para o garoto.

- Valeu, eu achei que não ia conseguir – disse ela tentando tirar os livros dele e colocá-los em seus próprios braços.

- Pode deixar, eu te ajudo a levar – disse Remo impedindo que ela pegasse os livros.

- Nem pensar, você já me ajudou demais e... – ela começou insegura.

- Pode deixar, não tem problema – disse Remo sorrindo.

Erica sentiu suas bochechas corarem e foi seguindo com Remo até o salão comunal da sonserina. Enquanto isso nos jardins Sirius se encontrava sentado sozinho e entediado observando Tiago correr atrás de Lilia, a ruiva parecia capaz de azarar Tiago, mas ele nem parecia perceber esse fato.

- Por que você não larga do meu pé, Potter? – Lílian perguntava brava.

- Porque eu te amo, meu lírio do campo – dizia Tiago sorridente.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, POTTER – berrava a ruiva.

- MAS EU TE AMO – gritava Tiago sorrindo.

- AH, POTTER, VÁ PARA A MERD... – Lílian começou.

- Ora, meu lírio, não fale palavrão, sua boquinha é doce demais para isso – dizia Tiago sorridente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Lílian fora de si saindo de lá pisando fundo.

- Ela me ama – disse Tiago sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Com certeza – ironizava Sirius girando os olhos.

- Ama, só que ela não sabe ainda – disse Tiago rindo.

- Tiago, você gosta mesmo da Evans? – Sirius quis saber.

- Claro que sim, eu sou louco pela Líli – disse Tiago surpreso.

- Mas no começo você só corria atrás dela porque ela não queria sair com você e... – Sirius começou.

- As coisas mudam, meu amigo pulguento, eu estou apaixonado pela minha ruivinha – disse Tiago sorrindo de orelha a orelha e fazendo Sirius sorrir de leve.

Severo e Nikki andavam distraídos pelos corredores. A garota olhava insegura para ele que parecia muito nervoso. Nikki bufava cada vez que Severo Snape fazia uma careta do nada.

- Dá para me dizer o que ta acontecendo? – Nikki perguntou irritada.

- Nada – murmurava Snape bravo.

- AH, então você na verdade é uma mulher disfarçada e está com TPM? – ironizou Nikki.

- Nicole, - Snape começou, mas logo Nikki fez uma careta ao ouvir o próprio nome – eu estou bem.

- _Blarg_! Como quiser – dizia a garota mostrando a língua e fazendo Severo gargalhar.

Diana se viu andando sozinha pelos corredores, bufou irritada ao ver Belatriz vindo em sua direção, ela realmente tinha que parar de andar sozinha. Logo sentiu Belatriz empurrá-la contra uma parede e lançar-lhe a sua maior cara assassina.

- O que? A sala está ocupada? – provocou Diana.

- Só me escuta, Potter! – rosnou Belatriz – Você agora está com o Lucio e a Narcisa está péssima, mas eu não dou a mínima, só quero que você entende claramente uma coisa...

- Oh, que espírito fraternal o seu, Belatriz – provocou Diana fazendo Belatriz empurrá-la com mais força.

- Só entenda uma coisa, Potter! – rosnou Belatriz – Fica com o Lucio, casa com ele, faz o que quiser com ele, mas fica longe do Sirius.

- Como é? – Diana perguntou surpresa.

- Eu notei o clima entre vocês naquele dia, - rosnou Belatriz – e eu te mato, JURO QUE MATO, se você chegar perto dele, me entendeu?

- Você não manda em mim – rosnou Diana.

- É? Mas se você chegar perto do Sirius eu aviso ao Lucio, e nós duas sabemos quem o Lucio mata se descobrir – disse Belatriz sorrindo cruel.

- Achei que gostasse dele – disse Diana pasma.

- Gosto, mas prefiro um Sirius morto a vê-lo com qualquer outra – disse Belatriz jogando Diana contra a parede e saindo pisando fundo.

Diana se viu sentada em um corredor vazio. Tantas duvidas, tantas perguntas, tantas coisas sem explicação, mas nenhuma resposta. É, Merlin podia ser um grande Filho da Puta quando queria. Bufou irritada. O que ela ia fazer?

Já à noite, Lucio Malfoy encontrava-se sentado na mesa da sonserina, jantando tranqüilamente. Quando ouviu alguém se jogar ao seu lado. Olhou entediado para Diana que tinha uma cara maio desesperada demais.

- Oi, você sumiu o dia todo – disse ele olhando de esgueira para a mesa da grifinoria onde Sirius e Tiago o fuzilavam com o olhar.

- Agente não pode trocar a isca? – arriscou Diana.

- Por que? – Lucio perguntou olhando com atenção para a namorada.

- Ela é tipo... a garota do meu irmão – soltou Diana incerta.

- Exatamente por isso, para nós pouparmos a humilhação da sua família de ver um de vocês se casando com uma sangue ruim – disse Lucio calmo.

- Lucio eu não... – Diana começou insegura.

- Do que tem medo, Diana? Das conseqüências ou da reação do seu irmão? – quis saber Lucio, serio.

- Eu... Lucio, só me poupe desse trabalho, me deixa fora, eu te imploro – disse Diana olhando com atenção para o loiro.

Lucio fitou a namorada com cuidado, era obvio que Diana era linda. Sim ela era mais que linda, não havia duvidas sobre isso. O garoto sorriu malicioso para ela. Ela ali, tão frágil, tão indefesa, implorando para que ele lhe livrasse daquele trabalho.

- Nós podemos discutir isso, Diana – disse Lucio com seu maior sorriso malicioso.

- O que você... – Diana começou fazendo uma careta.

- Vamos lá, Diana, agente está namorando, é só você passar a noite comigo, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício – disse Lucio tocando a face da garota.

- Isso é deplorável até para você – disse ela irritada.

- Qual é, Di? Do que você tem medo? – perguntou Lucio indignado.

- No momento? – Diana perguntou se levantando – DE VOCÊ!

- Então quero você de pé logo cedo, vamos cuidar da isca quando o ultimo aluno for para Hogsmead – disse Lucio entediado.

Diana bufou irritada e saiu de lá pisando fundo. A garota se viu correndo pelos corredores quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar, virou-se nervosa a meio desesperada ao dar de cara com Tiago que vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Di, o que aquele idiota do Malfoy te fez, eu vi você saindo e... – Tiago começou nervoso.

- Tiago! – Diana começou segurando o irmão com força – Você gosta mesmo daquela tal Evans?

- O que isso tem haver? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- SÓ RESPONDA – disse Diana desesperada, Tiago pode jurar que os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas.

- Gosto – disse ele incerto.

- E se algo acontecesse com ela, algo de ruim? – Diana perguntou, agora Tiago pode ver claramente lagrimas caírem dos olhos dela.

- Eu seria capaz de me matar – assumiu Tiago sem entender.

Diana olhou assustada para o irmão, se soltando dele o mais rápido que pode e correndo desesperada. Tiago ficou observando a irmã se afastar e não conseguia entender qual o motivo do desespero da irmã caçula.

A garota adentrou no salão comunal da sonserina que estava vazio, com exceção de Severo, que ao vê-la entrar se levantou na mesma hora. Diana praticamente se jogou nos braços do amigo. Ele a olhava, assustado, nunca, desde que conheceu Diana, viu a garota chorando e agora lá estava ela, que sempre era ta forte, chorando como uma criança em seus braços.

- Ta tudo bem? – Severo perguntou abraçando a amiga que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu posso ajudar?

- Sev, eu não sei o que fazer – chorava Diana.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar, Di, - disse Severo abraçando a amiga – eu sei que você fará a cosia certa, como sempre.

- Eu estou sozinha, eu não sei o que fazer e ninguém pode me ajudar – chorava a garota.

- Nunca mais diga isso, - falou Severo segurando o rosto da amiga – independente do que aconteça eu vou estar com você, como sempre estive. Eu vou estar ao seu lado, e Nikki e a Erica também e até o idiota do seu irmão. Agente te ama, Di, agente acredita em você.

- Por que? Por que acreditam em mim? – Diana perguntou chorosa.

- Porque você acredita na gente, porque você sempre faz tudo para ajudar todos nós e mesmo você dizendo que não eu sei que apesar dessa sua briga com o Tiago, você sempre se preocupou com ele, preocupou e se preocupa – disse Severo calmo.

- E o que eu faço? – chorou a menina.

- Escolha suas prioridades, Di, escolha de que lado está e saiba que nós vamos estar com você, bem... pelo menos EU vou estar – disse Severo sorrindo e fazendo a amiga abraçá-lo com ainda mais força.

- Você é meu melhor amigo – disse a garota docemente.

- Hei, você me salvou sem nem me conhecer, você se pos na frente de caras enormes para me proteger, o que você esperava, que eu te deixasse na mão? – Severo perguntou fazendo a garota sorrir.

- Ta ai uma coisa que eu nunca me arrependi, eu fiz de coração mesmo – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então pronto, faça o que tem que faze de coração Diana, e você não vai se arrepender – disse Severo fazendo a amiga abraçá-lo tanto que os dois caíram no sofá gargalhando.

**Na:/ Depois de ameaças de morte eu achei melhor portar o próximo capitulo. Um bem grande para vocês ficarem felizes. Aguardem, essa sua escritora maluca tem, muiiiiiiiiitas idéias para vocês quererem me matar ou assumirem que me amam ;) :***


	8. Confusões de um sábado pela manhã

_**Confusões de um sábado pela manhã**_

Diana acordou no dia seguinte bem cedo, correu para o chuveiro e tomou uma boa ducha, não tinha tempo para pensar, apenas para agir, mas não sabia o que fazer. Saiu do chuveiro e se vestiu em silencio. Olhou ao redor, sabia o que fazer.

Silenciosamente ela correu até a cama de Nikki que acordou sem a menos animação. Logo em seguida pulou na cama de Erica que acordou meio surpresa. Puxou as duas amigas e empurrou logo uma delas para o chuveiro, fazendo a outra se deitar com sono, assim que Nikki saiu do banheiro foi a vez de Erica. E quando as duas estavam devidamente vestidas Diana saiu empurrando elas do quarto até o salão comunal da sonserina onde um Severo a esperava sorridente.

Nikki olhou desconfiada para ela e Erica apenas bocejou, Severo sorriu triunfante e Diana bufou brava. Empurrou os três amigos para fora do salão comunal e quando já estavam longe o bastante respirou fundo, aliviada.

- Prestem atenção, temos uma missão – Diana começou serio.

- Temos? – Erica perguntou sonolenta.

- É, e a missão de vocês duas é procurarem a Evans – disse Diana nervosa.

- COMO? – Nikki perguntou pasma.

- Grudem nela e não deixam que o Lucio ou os outros se aproximem, segurem essa garota, entendido? – Diana perguntou.

- Cara, se é para manter o loiro do mal longe da ruiva boazinha quer dizer que estamos indo contra a gangue de Lucio, e quer dizer QUE EU TOPO – disse Nikki animada saindo puxando uma Erica que ainda tentava entender o que estava havendo.

- Pelo visto tomou sua decisão – disse Severo sorrindo.

- É, só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa – disse Diana insegura.

- Você sempre está – disse Severo sorrindo.

- Sev, você vigia o Lucio, ele não sabe que agente está contra ele, não deixe que ele as machuque – disse Diana assustada.

- Farei o meu melhor – disse Severo saindo correndo.

Diana respirou fundo e logo se pos a correr como louca. Logo ela se viu no salão principal onde alguns alunos já embarcavam para a carruagem que os levariam a Hogsmead. Pode ver Tiago e os amigos entrando em uma. Só Merlin soube como ela correu. Empurrou todos na fila até, sentiu alguns cochicharem dela, mas não se importou, ouviu um idiota qualquer reclamar, mas apenas pisou em cima da pessoa sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando ela se deu conta estava parada na frente da carruagem, Tiago olhava assustado para ela, ele tinha um pé na carruagem outro fora. Diana respirou aliviada e começou a puxá-lo pela camisa para fora do lugar. Ela pode ver Sirius, Remo e Pedro vindo correndo atrás dela. Ouviu algumas garotas cochichando e olhando invejosas para ela, mas não se importou, apenas se afastou da multidão, ofegante.

- O que ta pegando, Diana? – Tiago perguntou.

- Você vai para Hogsmead outro dia, hoje o senhor está muito ocupado – disse Diana puxando o irmão.

- Com o que? – Tiago perguntou olhando assustado para os amigos, incertos.

- Você vai colar na Evans – rosnou Diana.

- Como? – Tiago perguntou pasmo.

- Olha, você vai atrás dela, e chegar nela antes que... – Diana começou.

- A Lílian não foi para Hogsmead? – Tiago perguntou.

- Não, ela não tem vida social, mas isso não importa agora, VOCÊ VAI ATRÁS DELA – rosnou Diana.

- Por que? – Tiago perguntou sem entender.

- Porque se outra pessoa chegar antes é tchau tchau Lílian Evans – disse Diana nervosa.

- O que ta pegando? – Tiago perguntou assustado.

- Agora não temos tempo para explicações, vai logo – berrou Diana fazendo o irmão começar a correr.

Remo e Pedro logo correram atrás do amigo, mas Sirius antes de fazer o mesmo sorriu de leve para a garota. Assim que Sirius saiu Diana sentiu suas bochechas arderem, mas o que ela estava pensando? Não tinha tempo a perder. Voltou a correr feito louca. Era a corrida atrás de Lílian Evans.

Lílian estava andando silenciosa e tranqüila pelos corredores vazios. Não vazia idéia do que a esperava ou da confusão que Diana havia feito para achá-la. Ouviu alguns passos vindo em sua direção. Parou e esperou quem quer que fosse. Surpreendeu-se claramente ao ver Nikki e Erica segurando ela pelo braço com força.

- O que foi? – a ruiva perguntou sem entender.

- Não sabemos, mas nós somos suas novas seguranças – disse Nikki segurando a garota.

- Eu sou uma segurança MORTA – disse Erica ofegante.

- Para que eu ia precisar de seguranças? – Lílian quis saber.

- Isso agente não sabe – disse Nikki dando de ombros.

- Ora ora ora...

As três garotas viraram-se instantaneamente. Nikki puxou Lílian para trás dela e a menina e erica ergueram as varinhas. Parados na frente deles estavam Crabb, Goyel, Lucio, Evan, Rodolfo, Belatriz, Narcisa e Bernice. Lucio deu um passo à frente, sua gangue já estava toda com as varinhas em punho.

- Nossa, Vega, - começou Lucio olhando Nikki com cuidado – eu sabia que você não prestava, mas daí a se misturar com sangues ruins, que decepção.

- Pois ela não me decepcionou em nada – disse Belatriz cruel.

- Já que não esperávamos nada demais de alguém como ela – completou Narcisa seca.

- Que tipo de sonserinas vocês são? – Bernice quis saber.

- Saiam da frente garotas, nós temos coisas a resolver com a Evans – disse Rodolfo serio.

- Vamos lá, meninas, vocês não acham que dão conta da gente, não é? – Evan perguntou rindo.

- Agente pode quebrar elas, Lucio – disse Crabb burramente.

- É, vai ser fácil – disse Goyel animado.

- Vocês vão sair por bem ou por mal? – quis saber Lucio.

- O que vocês querem com ela? – Erica perguntou seria.

- Não te interessa, Marsh – rosnou Belatriz.

- E então garotas? – Lucio questionou.

- Vocês só tocam nela passando por cima do meu cadáver – rosnou Nikki protegendo Lílian com o próprio corpo.

- Podemos providenciar isso – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel.

Enquanto isso Tiago, Remo, Pedro e Sirius ainda corriam atrás de alguma pista de Lílian. Logo eles acabaram esbarrando em Snape e Tiago e eles caíram com tudo no chão.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Snape perguntou pasmo.

- Não é da sua conta – disse Remo rápido ajudando Tiago a se levantar.

- Diana os mandou? – Severo quis saber.

- Er... – gaguejou Sirius incerto.

- Ótimo, vamos logo atrás da Evans – berrou Severo rápido.

Logo os cinco estavam correndo atrás da ruiva, sendo que Pedro parava de instante em instante e estava sempre bem atrás dos demais. Os cinco ergueram a varinha assim que vislumbraram Lucio e sua gangue, o olhar de Lucio parou em Severo e o loiro fez uma careta.

- Que decepção, Snape, esperava mais de você – disse Lucio serio.

- Sinto muito Lucio, você nunca fez meu tipo – provocou Severo sem animação.

- ORA SEU MESTIÇO IMUNDO... – Narcisa começou.

- Pensei que fosse um pau mandado de Diana, Severo, onde está a sua protetora agora? – Belatriz provocou.

- Boa, cadê a Diana? – Lucio perguntou surpreso.

- Isso não importa agora, onde está Lílian? – Tiago rosnou.

- Evan, faça as honras da casa – Lucio mandou debochado.

Evan sorriu maligno e fez um movimento rápido com a varinha fazendo um enorme rede aparecer, na rede estavam meio que presas Nikki, Erica e Lílian, as três pareciam estar em uma sacola e se empurravam desconfortáveis.

- LÍLIAN – Tiago berrou nervoso.

- Façamos um acordo, - Lucio começou serio – vocês vem conosco, virão nossos prisioneiros e a Vega e a Marsh voltam vivas.

- E a Lílian? – Remo perguntou.

- Não podemos prometer tudo – disse Lucio olhando cruel para Lílian que gelou.

- PODE TER CERTEZA, MALFOY, QUE QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI – Nikki começou enquanto Erica tentava acalmar Lílian.

- Você quer dizer, SE você sair, certo? – disse Rodolfo rindo.

- Nossa Rodolfo, você pensou nessa piada sozinho? – provocou Erica.

- Então, o que vão fazer, entregar as varinhas ou arriscarem os pescoços lindos delas? – provocou Lucio.

- Enfia essa varinha no seu... – Severo começou jogando a varinha para Lucio e sendo segurado por Evan.

- Isso não fica assim, Malfoy – rosnou Tiago logo sendo contido por Goyel, Sirius fez o mesmo e Crabb o segurou, Remo foi mais calmo e esticou as mãos que Rodolfo prendeu. Todos olharam para Pedro que jogou a varinha para Lucio, Bernice bufou e lançou um feitiço no gordinho que o fez flutuar.

- Não vou sujar minhas mãos – disse Bernice sem mais explicações.

Logo eles se encontravam em um tipo de buraco que Lucio e sua gangue haviam lhes jogado. Esse tal buraco parecia ser como um calabouço de um lugar estranho e sombrio. Nikki andava de um lado para o outro do calabouço, qeu era bem espaçoso. Erica ficava sentada como se tentasse meditar, Lílian ao seu lado olhava assustada para tudo. Tiago acompanhava o passo de Nikki e Pedro o observava cansado. Sirius e Remo olhavam para o calabouço que er MUITO fundo e as paredes eram lisas, de modo que não se podia escalar. Sirius apenas ficava sentado em um lugar afastado, pensando.

- Ta legal, temos que ter um plano – dizia Nikki.

- É, agente não pode ficar aqui sentado – dizia Tiago pensativo.

- Não tem como sai daqui – comentava Remo.

- As paredes são muito lisas – completava Snape.

- O que eu fiz? – Lílian perguntava.

- Tem que ter um modo de sair – dizia Tiago.

- Eles nos lançaram um feitiço para flutuarmos até o chão, não tem como sair sem magia – dizia Remo pensativo.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntava Lílian.

- Temos que nos acalmar, se ficarem assim não vai ajudar em nada – dizia Erica calma.

- Ah, e sua ioga está ajudando muito – ironizava Nikki.

- Nikki, você parece com raiva, quer falar sobre isso? – Erica perguntava calma.

- Ah, sabe como é, eu não gosto muito de ser seqüestrada e jogada em um buraco nojento – gritava Nikki brava.

- O que eu fiz? – Lílian perguntava mais uma vez.

- Sabe, vamos nos acalmar, vamos começar todos juntos: "Gosfraba" – dizia Erica calma.

- Enfia esse gosfraba no meio do seu... – Nikki começou.

- NICOLE – berrou Severo serio.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntava Lílian com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Só se nos acalmarmos vamos conseguir pensar em algo – disse Erica.

- O pior é que ela está certa – disse Remo fazendo Erica sorrir convencida.

- Eu vou morrer – choramingava Pedro.

- Vamos pensar juntos – dizia Tiago.

- O QUE EU FIZ? – Lílian perguntou brava se levantando e fazendo todos olharem assustados para ela.

- Chuchu, eu não faço idéia, meio que a Di mandou agente tomar conta de você e... – Nikki começou.

- Lílian, não é nada que VOCÊ fez, eles só estavam atrás de algum filho de trouxas para mostrarem o poder de um Lord maluco qualquer. – disse Severo calmo – Eu e Diana estávamos no plano, mas ela decidiu cair fora e eu também, quando soubemos que era você a Di pirou e...

- É ISSO – berrou Sirius animado.

- O que? – Erica perguntou sem entender.

- DIANA – gritou Sirius.

- O que tem ela? – Remo questionou.

- Exato, ela não está AQUI – disse Sirius animado.

- Isso mesmo, a Di pode nos tirar daqui – disse Tiago se animando.

- Ah é? – Lílian perguntou cética – E como ela vai saber que estamos aqui?

Todos pararam um pouco para pensar, realmente, Diana estava lá fora e eles em um lugar que só Merlin sabia onde era. É, como eles iam avisar a garota onde estavam e como...

- JÁ SEI – Nikki berrou animada.

- LATE, VACA – berrou Erica eufórica.

- Vaca não late – disse Nikki mostrando a língua.

- Fala logo, Nicole – disse Severo serio e fazendo a morena engolir em seco.

- Tudo bem, é o seguinte, - disse Nikki procurando algo no bolso e logo puxou um celular – eu ganhei isso no Natal do ano passado, minha mãe é trouxa e trabalha com esse lance tecnológico, papai ajeitou o celular para pegar em Hogwarts e a Di tem um igual, para caso de emergência.

- Então liga para ela – disse Remo animado.

- É isso que eu vou fazer – disse Nikki sorrindo.

Nikki mexeu no celular frenética e logo apertou um botão fazendo um "TUN" invadir o espaço (traduzindo: ela colocou no viva voz! DÃ) e fazendo Tiago e Sirius pularem para trás, logo um ruído tomou conta do lugar.

_- ONDE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ? –_ a voz de Diana ecoou pelo lugar.

- DI! – Tiago berrou animado.

- Você ta no viva voz, fofa – disse Nikki rindo.

_- QUE SE FODA, ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? A LÍLIAN ESTÁ COM VOCÊS?_ – Diana berrou.

- Estou – disse Lílian incerta.

- Di, cadê você? – Erica quis saber.

_- Eu que pergunto isso sua aspirante a ripe! Onde vocês estão?_ – Diana quis saber.

- Certo, eu prestei atenção no caminho, - disse Erica animada – estamos a uma latitude de 50º da longitude 7º da escola se você olhar pelo lago em direção inversa a floresta proibida que é onde...

Todos pararam bruscamente e olharam pasmos para Erica enquanto ela continuava a falar animadamente como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- _PORRA, ERICA, FALA MINHA LÍNGUA, EU NÃO TOU ENTENDO NEM UMA VIRGULA, SUA NERD_ – berrou Diana nervosa.

- Ta, traduzindo o que a super bizarra disse... – começou Nikki incerta, ainda olhando meio assustada para Erica – NÓS ESTAMOS EM UM LUGAR SUPER TOSCO DENTRO DA FLORESTA PROIBIDA, ESTAMOS EM UM BURACO, EU SÓ VI QUE ERA MEIO ESCURO E LÁ DENTRO DA FLORESTA! ME SALVA, DI, AQUI É SUJO.

- _Ta, agora eu saquei,_ - disse Diana fazendo Erica bufar – _eu tou voando para ai._

- VOANDO? COMO ASSIM VOANDO? – Tiago perguntou nervoso.

_- Tipo assim, de vassoura! _– disse Diana calma.

- VOCÊ TA NUMA VASSOURA? – Tiago berrou nervoso.

- SOBREVOADO A FLORESTA PROIBIDA? – Severo perguntou fora de si.

- E VINDO ATRÁS DA GENTE SENDO QUE ESTAMOS NUM LUGAR ASSUSTADOR E CHEIO DE PSICOPATAS? – Sirius perguntava tenso.

- E está fazendo tudo isso para a sobrevivência dos meus sapatos novos Jimmy Choo? AH DI, COMO EU TE AMO – dizia Nikki animada.

_- Ta, tanto faz, tou quase ai_ – disse Diana rápida.

- NEM PENSE NISSO DIANA – berrou Tiago fora de si.

- Ela já desligou – disse Remo prendendo o riso.

- COMO ASSIM ELA JÁ DESLIGOU, LIGA DE NOVO – berrava Severo nervoso.

- Tenham calma – pedia Lílian assustada.

- CALMA, AQUELA LOUCA VAI MORRER – gritou Sirius com todas as forças.

- Eu tou ficando com medo – declarou Pedro assustado.

**Na:/ E então minhas duas leitoras piradas, como está indo o andamento da fic? Hehehe! Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma pessoa má com meus personagens, mas não liguem, só fica pior :P calma leli, não me mate, por favor!**


	9. Jogados longe

_**Jogados longe**_

- Cento e trinta elefantes incomodam muita gente... – cantava Nikki.

- Para – começava Tiago.

- Cento e trinta e um elefantes incomodam muito mais – berrava Nikki mais alto.

- Ah meu merlin – berrava Sirius.

- Vamos lá, galera, temos que manter a calma – Nikki dizia.

- Mas você já cantou cento e trinta e um elefantes – resmungava Erica.

- Mas eu tenho que me distrair, afinal, a vida dos meus sapatos novos está em risco – disse Nikki como se fosse obvio.

A essa altura Lílian já estava batendo a cabeça na parede e Remo tentava acalmá-la, Pedro reclamava de fome e Severo olhava nervoso para cima. Tiago e Sirius ameaçavam Nikki de morte e Erica tentava não perder a calma.

- Onde ela está? – Severo perguntou preocupado.

- Ela deve estar vindo – disse Nikki calma.

- Como consegue ficar tão tranqüila? – Lílian perguntou pasma.

- Simples, minha cara Ruiva... Diana sempre me salva, ela sempre da um jeito em tudo, dessa vez não será diferente – disse Nikki confiante.

- Ela sempre chega de um modo bizarro, é só esperar – disse Erica rindo de leve.

- Epa, tem algo vibrando aqui – disse Nikki se levantando no pulo e pegando o celular.

- É ELA? – Tiago e Sirius perguntaram a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Alô? – Nikki falou calmamente.

_- PORRA, NIKKI, QUE MERDA DE ALÔ! _- a voz nervosa e assassina de Diana ecoou pelo lugar.

- DI, VOCÊ TA VIVA – Tiago berrou animado.

- DIANA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Severo perguntou nervoso.

- _ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, O IMPORTANTE É QUE VOCÊ É UMA ANTA, NICOLE _– berrou Diana.

- O que fiz dessa vez? – Nikki perguntou bufando.

- _POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE QUE TINHAM DEMENTADORES AQUI? – _Diana perguntou nervosa e pode se ouvir um estrondo ecoar pelo lugar.

- DEMENTADORES? – Sirius berrou nervoso.

- Eu não vi – disse Nikki engolindo em seco.

- Di, você ta aqui? – Erica quis saber olhando para cima.

- TOU! – uma voz ecoou lá de cima.

- DIANA, VAI EMBORA – Tiago mandou nervoso.

- _Tenho que desligar, não dá para conversar e chutar a bunda de uns quinze dementadores ao mesmo tempo, tiro vocês daí já – _Diana disse por fim desligando o telefone.

- DIANA! – Tiago berrou com toda a força ao ouvir um estrondo forte.

- Ela vai morrer – Erica disse nervosa.

- Como eles conseguiram dementadores? – Remo perguntou pasmo.

- Meu Merlin – Lílian começou nervosa.

- Agente vai morrer – declarou Pedro assustado.

- Temos que ir ajudá-la – disse Snape bravo.

- Não tem como subir – berrou Nikki com medo.

- As paredes são muito lisas – disse Remo serio.

Eles continuaram a discutir. Sirius não conseguia pensar, apenas olhou para Tiago e pode ver a cara de medo do amigo, ele sabia, sabia que Diana ia morrer, ela não ia dar conta de quinze dementadores. Ela ia... por alguns segundos a imagem da garotinha de dez anos que ele conheceu se formou em sua cabeça, talvez por isso ele fez o que fez.

- TA MALUCO, SIRIUS? – Remo berrou pasmo o ver a cena a seguir.

Sirius havia assumido sua forma animaga e como um enorme cão negro cravava suas garras nas paredes e ia as escalado como um louco. Todos olharam pasmos, mas os sonserinos e Lílian praticamente caíram para trás. Tiago apenas sorriu de leve. É, talvez ela não morresse.

Diana se viu jogando contra uma parede, o lobo branco que era seu patrono já não estava agüentando, pode ver ele olhar de esgueira para ela antes de desaparecer de vez, ela engoliu em seco ao ver a criatura encapuzada vindo em sua direção, a varinha já não estava em suas mãos. Bufou, devia ter entrado no grupo de duelos, por que não entrou? Ah, é mesmo, O IDIOTA DO LUCIO NÃO QUERIA QUE A NAMROADA ENTRASSE NO GRUPO DE DUELOS. Ela o mataria quando o encontrasse, se, claro, não morresse agora, pois se isso acontecesse ela voltaria só para arrancar cada fio de cabelo loiro dele.

A garota fechou os olhos lentamente, era como se toda sua felicidade estivesse sendo sugada de seu corpo. Merda. Esperou o dementador se aproximar mais, era seu fim, não conseguia nem se mexer direito, quanto mais se defender daquele bicho horrendo. Esperou seu fim, calmamente, mas ele não veio. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade para sentir seu coração disparar.

Havia um dementador no chão e um enorme cachorro preto em cima dele, os outros logo correram na direção do mesmo e Diana pode ver o cachorro ser jogado longe e assumir a forma machucada e cansada de Sirius Black. Seus olhos se esbugalharam, os dementadores foram todos na direção no garoto. Não soube bem como recuperou as forças, mas elas voltaram. Se levantou feito louca e correu para pegar a varinha.

Assim que teve a varinha em mãos Diana sorriu cruel para os dementadores que cercavam Sirius. É, eles haviam se metido com Diana Potter. Isso sim era não ter nada na cabeça. Apontou a varinha para os mesmos de um modo que uma forte luz cobriu o local e um lobo branco correu solto fazendo os dementadores sumirem. Sirius sorriu de lado para ela que se aproximou correndo.

- Como está? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, quer dizer, minha moral ta no chão, mas eu acho que ela volta um dia – disse Sirius sorrindo de lado e fazendo as entranhas da garota darem um nó.

- Bobo... – disse Diana sorrindo de lado, mas logo a imagem de Lucio cobriu sua mente e ela engoliu em seco, ele mataria Sirius. A menina se levantou se afastando – er, obrigada, Black, por ter salvado minha vida e...

- Qual é, você me salvou também, estamos quites – disse Sirius se levantando com dificuldade.

Diana engoliu em seco ao tê-lo assim tão perto. Sirius era muito mais alto que ela e estavam frente a frente. O garoto era sem a menor duvida MUITO LINDO. Os cabelos negros estavam caindo sobe os olhos da mesma cor. Um mar negro penetrante. E ele ainda lhe lançava um sorriso tão...

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando para ela com cuidado.

- Ótima – disse Diana engolindo em seco e se virando de costas.

Sirius olhos estranho para a garota. Diana andava meio distante e parecia tentar fugir dele a todo custo. Bufou. Não soube porque, mas andou decidido até a garota e a puxou com força pelo braço. Ao ter os olhos castanhos esverdeados da garota sobe ele, Sirius engoliu em seco, o que falar?

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse pensar no que falar pode ver o buraco onde seus amigos estavam subir como um elevador. Assustado ele puxou Diana para perto de si surpreendendo a garota. Ela engoliu em seco ao sentir Sirius abraçando-a meio como se a tentasse proteger.

Os dois olharam assustados para os amigos que surgiam sendo elevados pelo patamar. Os dois puderam ver claramente a cara de alegria de Tiago, Nikki se levantou num pulo do patamar que havia sido levantado. Mas assim que Nikki pisou fora do patamar Sirius e Diana caíram instantaneamente.

- DIANA! – berrou Tiago nervoso.

Nikki correu até onde antes havia Diana Sirius sendo seguida por Snape. Os dois trocaram olharem pasmo e caíram do mesmo modo que Diana e Sirius em algo que se parecia um tobogã. Lílian tentou segurar Tiago, mas era tarde demais, ele já havia descido do patamar e junto com a ruiva também caiu. Todos os buracos se fecharam. Pedro, Erica e Remo se entreolharam assustados, mas antes que pudessem falar algo à parte do patamar onde Pedro estava subiu como uma mola lançando o garoto para sabe-se Merlin onde.

Erica e Remo trocaram olharem assustados e meio incertos desceram do patamar, assim que se certificaram que nada mais ia cair ou coisa do tipo, se olharam nervosos e Erica escorregou no chão.

- O que foi isso? – gaguejou Erica assustada.

- Eu não sei – disse Remo com a mão no ombro da garota.

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, Diana abria os olhos com dificuldade. Havia sido uma queda e tanto, mas ela não se sentia machucadas, algo havia amortecido a queda, algo meio duro, mas assustadoramente confortável e... ESPERA, PERFUMADO? Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente para ver Sirius Black a abraçando com força. A garota estava praticamente deitada em cima de Sirius que resmungava baixinho. Sem pensar direito ela praticamente pulou para longe dele.

- De nada – resmungou Sirius bufando – Ai!

- Se machucou MUITO? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não, - disse o rapaz sorrindo de lado – eu vou sobreviver, acho que nem vou precisar de plástica.

Então os olhos da garota correram para a blusa de Sirius que se encontrava nesse momento encharcada de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu até ele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Começou a puxar a camisa de Sirius sem pedir permissão fazendo ele resmungar.

- Epa, as garotas normalmente são mais recatadas! – comentou Sirius sorrindo maroto, mas ao ver a cara assassina de Diana arrancou a própria camisa – Pronto, sem estresse, não me mata.

- Ta sangrando – disse ela meio assustada ao ver o enorme corte no abdômen bem definido do rapaz. Se concentrou no corte e tentou não notar o peitoral ondulante do rapaz. POR QUE LUCIO TINHA QUE SER TÃO MAGRINHO?

- Eu já disse, vou ficar bem, sem plásticas – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Para de falar besteiras e me deixa ver isso – resmungou Diana puxando ele para perto de si.

Sirius engoliu em seco ao ver a garota praticamente o empurrar sentado contra uma parede e deslizar a mão pelo corte. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados da menina corriam pelo corte com um certo receio.

- E então doutora, eu vou sobreviver? – Sirius perguntou debochado recebendo um olhar homicida de Diana – Brincadeirinha, moça, sem estresse, já disse, isso mata e dá rugas.

- Ta muito profundo – disse a menina engolindo em seco – eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso ou você vai ter uma hemorragia ou coisa assim.

- Ah, qual é, eu tou legal... – disse Sirius tentando se levantar, mas a dor foi mais forte fazendo ele escorregar pela parede e voltar a seu lugar – ta, talvez não TÃO legal!

- Fica quietinho – disse Diana calma.

Sirius observou a garota com atenção. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo e se pos de pé ainda observando o enorme corte na barriga dele. Bufando a menina cortou um bom pedaço da camisa negra deixando grande parte da barriga de fora. Sirius a olhou pasmo.

- O que você ta fazendo? – ele perguntou nervoso quando ela se sentou novamente e começou a usar a camisa para limpar o ferimento.

- Deixa de frescura – disse ela sem prestar atenção.

Sirius engoliu em seco quando Diana começou a limpar o sangue de sua barriga com cuidado. Os cabelos presos deixavam o rosto de boneco totalmente a mostra, os lábios rubros que ela mordia de leve, os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam preocupados e ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- E ai, vou ficar bem? – ele perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Pense bem, tem gente que acha cicatriz sexy! – disse Diana presunçosa fazendo o garoto gargalhar – Eu estou de varinha, dou um jeito nisso num momento.

- Por que não fez antes? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sou horrível com feitiços de cura, eu ia ter que limpar para ver onde é realmente o corte – assumiu a garota erguendo a varinha e a apontando para a barriga de Sirius.

Sirius observou Diana lançar algum feitiço em sua barriga, não que a dor tenha saído por inteira, mas parecia que o corte havia sido contido com sucesso. Sorriu de leve para ela e com cuidado tentou se levantar.

- Se sente melhor? – Diana arriscou perguntar.

- É, antes eu me sentia que eu havia sido atropelado por uns quinhentos caminhões, agora só uns cem – ironizou Sirius fazendo Diana bufar.

- Não reclama, eu fiz o melhor – resmungou a menina.

- Eu sei disso, obrigado – disse Sirius sorrindo doce.

Diana sentiu que seu estomago estava dançando tango e seu coração tocava bateria no seu peito. Como ele podia ser tão... AHHH! Tinha que se controlar, ela era um sonserina, tinha que manter a calma. Tudo bem, ela não era um sonserina de verdade, mas tava valendo.

Se levantou meio que num pulo e começou a andar para longe de Sirius e olhar o lugar onde os dois haviam se metido. Eles estavam em um chão de granito, mas bem a sua frente havia algo que se assemelhava a um enorme labirinto, como aquilo coube na porcaria da mansão abandonada? Não precisou pensar muito para ter certeza que aquilo era algum dos joguinhos de Lucio, bufou.

- O que foi? – resmungou Sirius se pondo de pé ao seu lado.

- Isso é uma ilusão, é uma armadilha, eles estão jogando com agente – rosnou Diana.

- Então, vamos ganhar esse jogo – disse Sirius sorrindo de lado e fazendo Diana retribuir o sorriso.

Em algum lugar não muito longe dali outras duas pessoas já estavam despertas, mas nem um pouco confortáveis. Em algo que se parecia um cubículo de dois metros, Nikki e Severo não tinham espaço nem para se moverem direito. O garoto olhava ao redor com raiva, era como se eles tivessem caído em outro buraco, pois o alto parecia muito longe. Já Nikki parecia ter outras preocupações.

- Meus sapatos já eram – disse a garota arrancando os sapatos com a cara mais amarrada possível.

- Você podia ser menos fútil? – rosnou ele.

- Eu... – gaguejou Nikki com os olhos marejados.

- Desculpa, Nicole, eu estou nervosa, não quis... – Snape começou incerto.

- Você quis sim – disse a menina se sentando no chão com o maior bico do mundo.

- Não quis, olha, eu estou preocupado com... – Severo ia tentando argumentar.

- Diana – bufou Nikki irritada.

- É, você sabe como ela tem a mania de se meter em confusão e eu... – ele ia falando.

- E você acha que tem que protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo, me poupe, Snape, Diana já é bem grandinha – rosnou Nikki.

Severo olhou assustado para a garota a sua frente. Nikki era sempre tão doce e educada com ele e agora parecia capaz de pular em seu pescoço e lhe enforcar até a morte. Nunca viu tanta raiva nos olhos da menina, tanto... ressentimento.

- O que você...? – Severo começou.

- O que eu estou dizendo é que você é perdidamente apaixonado por Diana Potter – berrou Nikki com toda a força.

- Você ficou maluca? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Nunca estive tão certa de algo antes – rosnou a garota.

- Eu e ela somos apenas amigos – disse ele na defensiva.

- NÃO! Ela é só sua amiga, você é louco por ela – rosnou Nikki.

- Pare de ser tão infantil, Nicole – disse Severo bravo.

- Ah claro, desculpe por não ser tão perfeita quanto a sua querida Diana – gritou Nikki se levantando brava.

Snape olhou pasmo para Nikki, ele já havia escutado aquilo, muitas pessoas já lhe falaram que ele era apaixonado por Diana. O próprio Lucio morria de ciúmes dele com Diana. Sabia que a maioria das pessoas acreditava nisso, mas ela? Nikki? Nicole Vega? Não, era quase... Hilário?

- Nikki... – ele começou.

- Ah, porque a super Diana é a incomparável, é praticamente impossível não se apaixonar por ela, afinal – rosnava a garota.

- Você... – ele ia dizendo e prendendo o riso.

- E eu não sou como ela, - ia berrando Nikki, os olhos dela já estavam transbordando litros d'água – eu não sou corajosa, altruísta, bonita, inteligente, maravilhosa, perfeita e incomparável como a super Diana.

- Me deixa falar – ele ia tentando.

- E sabe qual é meu problema, Severo Snape? – berrou Nikki com toda a força – Meu GRANDE problema é que desde a porcaria do dia que eu te conheci naquela merda daquele jardim em Hogwarts, quando a Di nos apresentou, eu tive certeza que eu estava totalmente apaixonada por você, mas você só fazia correr atrás da super hiper mega Diana e andar com ela e vocês viviam de segredinhos e...

- Eu te amo.

- E você nunca ligava para mim nem para o que eu falava, só para a Diana e me tratava sempre como uma patricinha fútil e ridícula alem do mais você... – ela parou instantaneamente – o que disse?

- Eu te amo, Nicole Vega – ele berrou sorrindo para ela.

- HÃ? – gritou ela com toda a força.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu de lado meio charmoso e a puxou pela cintura fazendo eles ficarem a milésimos de distancia. Os olhos da garota estavam esbugalhados e ele apenas sorria doce para ela.

- Eu te amei desde sempre, amei esse seu jeitinho ingênuo e bobo, - disse ele rindo – mas eu não podia acreditar em nós dois juntos. Quer dizer, você é uma princesa, Nikki, e eu sou um sapo. Você é a garota mais bonita daquele colégio e eu... bem, eu sou um fracassado completo. A Di sempre me disse para eu falar o que eu sentia para você, mas eu não conseguia, por que é praticamente impossível que alguém como você quisesse ficar com alguém como...

Severo não teve tempo de finalizar suas palavras, pois Nikki o puxou com toda a força pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos do garoto como ela já queria há muito tempo. Ele não pode evitar sorrir por entre o beijo, por isso gostava tanto de Nicole, ela era totalmente espontânea de um modo que chegava a ser surpreendente.

**Na:/ Leli? Me diz que você não quer me matar, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se acalme e respire, pense sempre o lado bom, melhor com a Nikki que com a Diana né? NÉ? Bem, espero que sim. Bárbara, continua me dizendo o que ta achando, é bom ter a opinião de alguém que não quer me matar para variar ^^**


	10. Mentiras

_**Mentiras**_

Lílian andava de um lado para o outro na espécie de labirinto que ela havia se metido, ao seu lado, acompanhando seus passos sem muita animação, tinha um Tiago Potter sonolento. Ta, ela ia morrer, mas daí a passar seus últimos momentos com aquele ser, AH, ali já era castigo demais para uma pessoa só.

- Vamos logo, Potter, temos que sair daqui – reclamava a garota.

- Então vamos parar para pensar, porque ficarmos andando assim não vai ajudar em nada – disse ele serio.

- VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PORQUE NÃO É SUA CABEÇA QUE ESTÁ EM RISCO – berrou ela brava.

Lílian engoliu consideravelmente em seco naquele momento. Foi como se uma nuvem negra passasse pelo rosto de Tiago. O rosto que sempre era tranqüilo, risonho e animado agora estava serio e parecia meio perturbado. Ela nunca havia visto Tiago Potter naquele estado.

- Não ache que eu não estou preocupado, Lílian, porque eu estou, então fale o que quiser de mim menos que eu não estou fazendo o meu melhor para te tirar daqui – disse Tiago serio.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, nunca sentiu os olhos de Tiago tão frios para ela. Se a garota lhe tivesse apontado uma varinha ou lançado uma maldição imperdoável ela duvidava que ele ficasse tão magoado como aparentava naquele momento.

- Potter... – ela começou incerta.

- Líli, se você não gosta de mim, tudo bem, - disse ele olhando bravo para ela – mas não aceito que você duvide do que eu sinto, eu gosto muito de você e não gosto nada que você duvide disso.

- Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo suas mentirinha, Potter – rosnou Lílian saindo pisando fundo.

Ela não soube porque ficou tão ofendida e brava. Não tinha para que. Quer dizer, Tiago Potter sempre agiu dessa forma com ela então por que logo agora ela ficaria com raiva disso? Será que era por que ele parecia tão sincero? Talvez por que ela sentiu a verdade saindo dos seus olhos? Ou talvez pro que ele ficava lindo fazendo aquela carinha de magoado indefeso e lhe cortava o coração? Tudo bem, a ultima opção foi idiota. Bufou.

Tiago se pos a correr atrás da garota. Droga. Por que Lílian tinha que sair andando sozinha se eles estavam num labirinto. Bufou. Por que de todas as garotas daquela merda de colégio ele tinha que gostar justamente daquela ruiva infernal. Bufou. Como Lílian Evans conseguia...?

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele ouviu um berro. Um berro familiar e desesperado. Parou seu raciocínio instantaneamente. Droga. Por que ela tinha que sair sozinha? Correu como um louco atrás da pessoa que gritara. Droga. Não podia haver ruiva mais complicada no planeta Terra.

Enquanto Lílian andava brava pelo labirinto parou bruscamente, prendeu a respiração ao ver o que viu. Droga. Resmungou, por que ela tinha que ter saído sozinha em um labirinto? Parado bem a sua frente havia uma porcaria de uma aranha gigante que se aproximava com uma cara assassina e faminta. Gritou. Droga, agora ela estava ferrada.

Sentiu aquele bicho enorme se aproximar. Droga. Tentou sair correndo, mas a coisa foi mais rápida e a empurrou contra uma parede. Os olhos vermelhos do bicho brilhavam com uma sede de sangue que assustou a ruiva. Ela pode sentir aquela boca nojenta se aproximando na sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos. Implorou que no mínimo se fosse morrer não doesse muito.

Esperou a dor eminente que nunca chegou. Abriu os olhos, incerta, para dar de cara com um enorme cervo que pulou em cima da aranha. Ta, o cervo podia ser grande, MAS A MERDA DA ARANHA ERA GIGANTE. Abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. O cervo tentava lutar com a aranha, mas ela era grande demais e...

Lílian gritou meio desesperada ao ver a aranha jogar o cervo longe. Ela pode sentir os olhinhos do animal caído colados nela. Ela tinha o medo estampado na cara, mas por algum motivo não conseguia parar de pensar que conhecia aquele cervo, talvez, de um sonho.

A ruiva teve certeza que assim que o cervo viu sua cara de desespero e medo ele se levantou com uma força fora do normal e voltou tentar machucar a aranha com os chifres. Com muito trabalho ele conseguiu atingir bem em cheio na aranha, fazendo ela soltar um som de dor que fez os ouvido de Lílian estalarem. O bicho peludo e nojento, vulgo a aranha, saiu dali com uma cara meio de vingança.

Lílian não soube bem porque, mas assim que viu o cervo que havia salvo sua vida, por mais idiota que essa frase fosse, se levantou para ajudá-lo. O animal encontrava-se deitado e obviamente machucado. Quando ela se levantou pode ver uma luz envolvendo ele e logo o animal tomou a forma da ultima pessoa que ela esperava naquele momento: Tiago Potter.

Se seu medo pela morte do animal já era louco, seu medo de ver Tiago Potter sangrando no chão foi completamente pirado. Ela correu desesperada até o garoto e se jogou no chão ao seu lado. Ele gemia baixinho de dor e ela pode ver as fortes marcas do conflito estampadas em seu rosto e em todo o seu corpo.

Tiago ao ver os olhinhos verdes esmeralda de Lílian focados nele com tanto medo, tanto pavor, tanta pena. Sorriu de lado tentando ignorar a dor. Se sentou com dificuldade e tocou com cuidado o rosto delicado da garota. Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem com o misero toque do garoto.

- Não duvida do que eu sinto por você, Líli, eu te amo – ele disse sorrindo doce.

Lílian não soube bem o que lhe deu, mas ela praticamente se jogou nos braços do garoto e o beijou intensamente, com um carinho que ela e ele não esperavam. Tiago retribuiu animado, era como a realização de um sonho. Só que o sonho não durou muito, pois logo eles sentiram algo parecido com uma rede se jogar sobre eles. Tiago abraçou a garota como se tentando protegê-la, mas a rede apenas desapareceu levando os dois.

- Vamos, Black, eu acho que ouvi a Lílian.

Diana puxava Sirius pelo labirinto como se ele fosse um cachorrinho. O garoto não reclamava, mas não parecia nada animado com isso. Depois de procurarem muito, Diana se jogou no chão do labirinto com as mãos nos cabelos em um sinal de desespero. Sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- Ela vai ficar bem – disse o garoto sorrindo de lado para ela.

A menina sentiu todas as estranhas do seu corpo se contorcerem, como Sirius Black tinha esse poder sobre ela? Bufou. Aquilo só podia ser castigo, por que ela não podia sentir aquilo por Lucio, seria bem mais simples? Mas NÃO ela tinha que sentir isso pelo idiota do melhor amigo do seu irmão.

Levantou-se como num pulo e se pos a andar de nariz em pé com um Sirius entediado em suas costas. Pode sentir que a paciência do garoto estava se esgotando. Diana sabia que uma hora ou hora ele ia lhe fazer a pergunta que ela não queria responder. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou parando e batendo o pé.

Droga. Havia sido mais cedo do que ela esperava. Bufou. Ela devia ter colado chiclete na cabeça de Merlin na outra vida, porque ele estava lhe castigando! É, as coisas não eram lá muito fáceis para Diana Potter.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você – mentiu Diana sem olhar para ele.

- Ah é, e isso é o que? – ele perguntou puxando-a pelo braço de um modo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Ela engoliu em seco ao sentir aqueles olhos tão negros perfurando os seus castanhos esverdeados. Parecia estar-se travando uma luta ali. Sirius tentando decifrar sua idéia e ela tentando escondê-las a todo o custo. Nunca foi boa nisso. NUNCA. Por isso aquela droga de chapéu queria mandá-la para a Grifinoria, ela era uma péssima Sonserina, sim ela era.

- Por que se importa? – perguntou tentando ser indiferente, mas sua voz vacilou e estava claro o temor.

- Não sei – disse ele tocando com cuidado no rosto da garota.

Nenhum dos dois teve muito tempo para pensar em outra coisa. Sirius a puxou com delicadeza pela cintura num ato de pose e colou seus lábios nos da garota. Ela sentiu por alguns segundo que podia voar. Ele a segurava tão firme que ela achou impossível que algum mal a atingisse. Parecia impossível que alguém ousasse perturbá-la nos braços de Sirius Black.

O garoto por sua vez sentiu seu estomago dançar tango com seu coração. Ela parecia tão delicada. Parecia capaz de se quebrar em seus braços. Nunca pensou em Diana Potter tão indefesa e frágil como naquele momento, em seus braços. Parecia que ele precisava protegê-la de tudo e de todos. De qualquer um que pudesse machucá-la.

Não muito longe dali Remo Lupin e Erica Marsh encontraram-se sentados um apoiado às costas nas costas do outro. Nenhum dos dois parecia nervoso ou com medo, eles apenas conversavam distraídos.

- Sua vez – Remo falou calmamente.

- Manda a pergunta – Erica disse rindo, eles estavam fazendo perguntas para saberem um pouco mais um do outro.

- Por que fica mudando de estilo o tempo todo? – ele perguntou calmo.

- Não entendi – disse Erica esticando o pescoço para ver a cara de Remo.

- Sabe, eu já te vi roqueira, patricinha, cdf, baladeira e outras coisas, agora Hippie, sei lá, é estranho, por que faz isso? – ele perguntou olhando distraído para os olhos azuis piscina da garota.

- Não sei direito, é um modo de me descobrir, sabe, quem eu realmente sou – ela disse pensativa.

- Já pensou em ser você mesma? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- É o que estou tentando fazer, procurando um estilo que combine comigo – disse ela como se fosse obvio.

- Se você for você mesma não vai precisar procurar nenhum estilo – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem, minha vez da pergunta, e quem eu sou, Remo Lupin? – ela perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Er... Bem, você é... – ele engoliu em seco ao sentir aquele belo par de olhos azuis colados nele – você é uma garota bonita, mas que apesar disso é inteligente. Você é engraçada e está sempre de bom humor. Você se preocupa demais apesar de querer parecer muito calma. Você é super protetora com a Nikki e a Diana. Você... Bem, você é realmente muito legal.

- AH ta! – disse ela sorrindo maroto de um modo que fez ele corar violentamente – se importa que eu faça outra pergunta agora?

- Vá em frente – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Remo Lupin, - disse Erica com sua voz mais sexy possível – há quanto tempo o senhor está loucamente apaixonado por mim?

Remo engasgou e começou a tossir loucamente fazendo a garota jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar como em poucas vezes gargalhou. Ele estava muito vermelho e tentava inutilmente controlar a cor do seu rosto.

- Não fica assim, diferente da maioria eu não tenho muita vocação para enrolar, – riu a garota – mas ainda quero uma resposta.

- Bem... desde o primeiro ano – arriscou o garoto olhando para o teto.

- Boa resposta – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido.

Remo não teve muito tempo para fazer alguma coisa, pois Erica o puxou pelo rosto e começou a beijá-lo com ferocidade. De inicio ele não pode negar que se assustou, mas ao pode também negar o quanto àquela garota fazia ele se sentir bem. Retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fervor da garota. É, ele era loucamente apaixonado por ÀQUELA Erica Marsh.

- Qual o seu problema? – ele perguntou bravo.

Diana andava com as mãos nos cabelos tentando esquecer o beijo. Queria esquecer. Mas Sirius não deixava. Ele andava atrás dela pisando fundo. Com certeza não ficou nada feliz em ser empurrado longe quando o beijo acabou. Tudo bem, ela havia gostado, MUITO. Mas não podia gostar, não podia, por que Sirius deixava as coisas tão difíceis para ela.

- Qual o seu problema? – ele repetiu a pergunta, só que dessa vez a segurando com força pelos braços.

A menina sentiu aqueles olhos tão negros sobre ela. Eles lhe passavam uma mistura de raiva e dor. Ele... ele era perfeito. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. POR QUE AS COISAS TINHAM QUE SER TÃO DIFICEIS PARA ELA? Controlou as lágrimas que queriam cair. Ela podia não ser uma sonserina nada, mas havia aprendido algumas coisas naquele lugar, uma delas era esconder seus sentimentos, não era muito boa nisso, principalmente em momentos como aquele, mas teria que dar um jeito.

- Meu problema é você – disse ela tentando lutar contra a lagrima que queria cair.

- Droga, Diana, não aja como se você não tivesse sentido aquilo, porque eu sei que sentiu, eu e você... – ele começou.

- Eu estou com Lucio – disse ela tentando controlar o nojo de tais palavras.

- Qual foi? Ele é um louco lunático e quer matar agente, quer matar a Lílian e... – Sirius ia dizendo.

- E eu amo Lucio Malfoy! – ela disse fazendo Sirius parar bruscamente e olhar fundo nos olhos dela – Eu sei que o que ele está fazendo é errado, mas nós vamos conversar e ajeitar as coisas.

Sirius a fitou. Diana engoliu em seco. A menina tentou manter a expressão seria, missão comprida. Ele suspirou derrotado se pos na frente dela e começou a andar. Não antes de olhar para ela mais uma vez. Com o coração partido. Com o coração em pedaços. Sem imaginar que o coração dela também não estava em suas melhores condições.

- Sabe, o Malfoy é um cara de sorte. Espero que vocês sejam MUITO felizes – disse Sirius tão sincero que chegou a assustar a garota.

Ele começou a andar deixando a garota para trás. Ela não sabia se o acompanhava ou se simplesmente se jogava no chão e chorava. A segunda opção parecia a mais provável, mas aceitou a primeira, era mais honrada. Segui Sirius de uma certa distancia e de cabeça baixa. Ela viu uma luz não muito longe dali, era o fim do labirinto. Sirius lhe olhou pela ultima vez.

- Bem, parece que é o fim – disse ele com uma voz carregada de ambigüidade.

- Eu acho que sim – disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

Sirius sorriu triste e voltou a andar com a garota lhe seguido. Quando em fim ele pos o pé fora do labirinto, Diana olhou para ele, lá fora, era o fim de tudo. Estava hesitando sair. Mas algo a fez sair o mais rápido possível. Crabb e Goyel seguravam Sirius pelos braços e o puxaram violentamente.

**Na:/ O.k, senti uma proposta de assassinato vindo da Bárbara. Tudo bem, primeiro agradece as suas amigas por estarem lendo a fic, isso é ótimo, serio. Segundo, quanto a o Snape ser um merda (assumo que também odeio ele as vezes) ele vai continuar sendo um merda para sempre, não tem como fugir disso, só que ele num vai pegar tanto assim no pé do Harry. Vai pegar, afinal, ele é da grifinoria e tudo mais, mas não tanto, ele só vai marcar em cima com freqüência pelo fato de ser amigo dos pais de Harry e não parecer preferência, saca? Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Leli, respira, inspira, conta até dez e guarda a arma... :***


	11. Propostas

_**Propostas**_

Diana não pensou duas vezes em correr para fora do labirinto. Seus olhos se esbugalharam. Havia uma enorme "gaiola" onde estavam Remo, Erica, Nikki, Severo, Lílian, Tiago e Pedro, agora jogavam Sirius lá dentro também. Ela olhou assustada para sua volta. Crabb e Goyel riam bobamente, sentiu Belatriz arrancar a varinha de suas mãos e junto com Narcisa segurá-la firme. Viu Bernice olhando decepcionada para ela ao lado de Evan, que suspirava triste. Rodolfo apenas sorria presunçoso, mas o pior olhar foi o ultimo.

Lá vinha Lucio, ele pegou a varinha de Diana que Belatriz havia lhe jogado. Olhou para ela. Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados pareciam perfurá-la de um modo doloroso. Ele se aproximou sem receio, olhou para ela, olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos esverdeados dela.

- Soltem-na – mandou.

Meio contra a vontade Narcisa e Belatriz obedeceram e jogaram Diana no chão. Lucio olhou para ela, caída no chão, sorriu de lado e esticou a mão. A garota não aceitou e tentou se levantar por si só, mas ele não deixou, a puxou de qualquer jeito pelo braço, com violência.

- Não encosta na minha irmã, Malfoy – berrou Tiago irritado.

- Me poupe, Potter. – disse Lucio girando os olhos, mas logo os pregando em Diana – Boa escolha, Diana, você não é muito boa nisso, quero dizer, nesse lance de escolher o lado certo, não é? – ela não respondeu – Tudo bem, não podia ser esperta e bonita, afinal, não é? – ele riu debochado.

A garota não ousou abrir a boca, por um segundo, ela sabia o que fazer, sabia como virar o jogo, e ela não ia precisar nem falar, Lucio faria para ela. Ta bom, ia ser uma coisa covarde e nojenta, mas era tudo ou nada afinal de contas.

- Está arrependida de suas escolhas, Diana? – ele perguntou olhando para ela, a menina apenas abaixou a cabeça – Isso já me responde o suficiente. – murmurou em seu ouvido – O que acha de eu ser bonzinho?

- Impossível? – arriscou Diana de um modo que só ele ouvisse.

- Tem razão. – disse Lucio sorrindo maroto – Mas você sabe que eu sempre acabo fazendo o que você quer. Quem sabe se você me pedir com jeitinho eu não te salve dessa morte eminente? Se você concordar com aquela minha proposta de sexta, de nós darmos um passo a mais no nosso relacionamento – a voz dele estava carregada de malicia e ele falava em seu ouvido, Diana pode ver Sirius olhando para ela, triste.

- Eu posso pensar no assunto – disse ela charmosa.

- Você não está em condições para pensar – disse ele debochado.

- Eu acho que posso aceitar então – disse ela sorrindo de lado, Lucio pareceu se dar por satisfeito.

- O que acha disso, Potter? – Lucio perguntou puxando Diana pela cintura – O que acharia se eu te dissesse que sua irmãzinha estava me ajudando a trazer todos vocês para cá?

- COMO É? – Todos na gaiola mais Belatriz e Narcisa perguntaram pasmos.

- Eu imaginei – disse Bernice dando de ombros.

- Bem sua cara, Diana – disse Evan sorrindo.

- Eu não estava sabendo desse plano, Lucio – disse Rodolfo serio.

- Você nunca sabe de nada, Rodolfo – debochou Diana.

- Isso é piada? – Tiago perguntou pasmo.

- Não, Potter, é a dura realidade – disse Lucio puxando Diana ainda mais para perto de si.

Diana olhou de esgueira para a gaiola. Pode ver o olhar pasmo de Erica, a cara de choro de Nikki, o medo estampado na cara de Lílian, a tristeza clara nos olhos de Tiago, a falta de esperança presente nas feições de Remo, o olhar medroso de Pedro, a cara de interrogação de Severo e por ultimo e olhar decepcionado de Sirius e esse foi o que mais lhe doeu naquele momento.

- Vamos deixar nossos convidados descansando, - disse Lucio sorrindo – vamos entrar, Diana?

- Claro – disse a moreno sorrindo de lado.

- Crabb, Goyel, tomem conta deles – disse Lucio sorrindo de lado.

- Não confio em você – rosnou Belatriz puxando Diana pelo braço.

- E quando você confiou? – debochou Diana puxando o próprio braço longe e seguindo Lucio de perto.

Eles saíram deixando apenas Crabb e Goyel tomando conta da gaiola, os dois estavam tão perdidos em sua conversa que não repararam que os prisioneiros também conversavam.

- Isso é impossível – disse Tiago se jogando no chão.

- Me parece bem possível agora – disse Remo triste.

- Eu vou morrer – choramingou Pedro.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira – resmungava Erica.

- Se for, não achei a menor graça – bufou Nikki.

- Acabou tudo – disse Lílian nervosa.

- A Di não faria isso com agente – disse Severo incrédulo.

- Ela acabou de fazer – disse Sirius ressentido olhando triste para a entrada do labirinto onde antes ele estava com Diana.

Lucio e os outros entraram em uma espécie de cabana com vários cômodos e totalmente enorme por dentro, sendo que por fora não era lá grande coisa. **(Na:/ Tipo as da copa de quadribol no 4º livro, sabem?).** Bernice não pensou duas vezes e foi logo adentrando no lugar sem preocupação, Evan a seguiu tranqüilamente. Rodolfo olhou de esgueira para Belatriz que ao sentir o sorrisinho superior de Diana saiu andando pelo lugar com ele em sua cola. Narcisa olhou para Lucio.

- Eu... – ela arriscou.

- Pode ir, Narcisa – disse Lucio calmo, Diana sorriu superior fazendo um movimento com a mão para que Narcisa saísse e a loira saiu pisando fundo.

Lucio olhou se esgueira pra Diana, sorriu e praticamente a jogou em um sofá atrás deles. A garota engoliu em seco quando sentiu o loiro sobre ela no sofá, ele lhe beijava ferozmente. Diana estremeceu ao sentir a mão de Lucio correr por sua barriga que já estava meio que toda de fora, já que ela rasgou a blusa para estancar o sangue de Sirius.

Sirius, ela tinha que pensar nele naquele momento? Droga. Aquele olhar decepcionado dele cortou seu coração, doeu mesmo, de verdade. Ele parecia acreditar tanto nela e foi como se... acabasse. Acabasse tudo. A confiança. O carinho. O inicio da amizade. O amor. Ah essa ultima ela se perguntava se um dia existiu. Bufou.

Lucio beijava seu pescoço sem pedir muita permissão, mas quem se importava com seu pescoço, aquele loiro safado estava com a mão segurando sua perna com força. Ta, perna era um modo educado de chamar a coxa, bem perto da bunda. Bufou. Empurrou a mão dele dali fazendo ele para o beijo instantaneamente e olhar frio para ela.

- Achei que tínhamos um trato? – ele enrugou a testa.

- E temos, mas qual é o seu problema, Lucio, um pouco de romantismo não faz mal a ninguém, - disse ela o empurrando longe e se sentando emburrada no sofá – você pretende ficar comigo aqui? Num sofá? Com a vaca da Narcisa e a psicótica da Belatriz podendo aparecer a qualquer momento!

- Ta legal, desculpa, - disse ele a puxando pelo queixo e lhe dando um selinho – vamos fazer isso direito então.

- O que quer dizer? – Diana perguntou assustada.

- Eu sou legal com você, Diana, tem um quarto aqui, agente vai e resolve esse assunto – disse Lucio se levantando e esticando a mão.

- Lucio... – gaguejou ela.

- E depois, quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, anunciamos nosso noivado – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Estamos NOIVOS? – Diana perguntou se levantando num pulo.

- Estamos, e quando sairmos da escola nos casamos – disse ele sorrindo de lado e tirando uma caixinha do bolso.

Diana esbugalhou os olhos quando Lucio abriu a caixinha e nela havia uma aliança prata com um enorme diamante do centro. Ele enfiou o anel sem pedir permissão no dedo dela e sorriu satisfeito. Diana podia sentir o peso daquela pedra em seu dedo. Olhou assustada para o loiro.

- Quando você programou tudo isso? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Quando eu prendi seus amigos pela primeira vez, você não tinha aparecido para a missão, eu imaginei que fosse atrás deles, - disse Lucio calmo – eu te conheço Diana, sabia o que tinha em mente, mas eu também sabia que você não conseguiria, sabia que ia se arrepender de ter me trocado pelo Black.

- Eu não... – Diana começou incerta.

- Eu sei. – disse Lucio calmo – Sei que não me trocou por aquele verme, de verdade. Você é esperta Diana, só estava confusa, queria saber como era estar do outro lado e você esteve, mas voltou, tomou sua decisão. Você me escolheu ao Black, isso para mim já basta.

- Se eu o tivesse escolhido? – Diana arriscou.

- Eu o mataria, - disse Lucio sorrindo e tocando no rosto dela – você é minha, Diana, SÓ minha e de mais ninguém.

Diana engoliu em seco naquele momento. Aquilo foi bem maníaco. Aquilo foi bem assustador. Aquilo foi bem... Lucio. Engoliu em seco, era seu pescoço ou o de seus amigos, ela gostava um bocado do seu pescoço. Deu de ombros, talvez... É, ela sabia o que fazer.

- Quando vamos dar cabo na Evans? – Diana quis saber.

- Essa é minha garota, - disse Lucio animado – hoje à noite, não podemos sumir por muito tempo de Hogwarts.

- Como vamos...? – Diana começou.

- Nós vamos ser bonzinhos, só um _Avada Kedavra _nela e nos outros, sem muito sangue, só corpos mortos – disse Lucio calmo.

- Nos outros também? – Diana perguntou surpresa.

- É a vida, amor, eles sabem demais, concorda? – Lucio perguntou.

- Claro – disse Diana dando de ombros.

- Mas primeiro agente mata a Evans na cara do seu irmão, sabe, quero um sofrimento lento, um de cada vez – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel.

- Isso é tão sua cara – disse Diana girando os olhos.

- Obrigado – sorriu Lucio.

- Lucio, já está anoitecendo – comentou Diana.

- É, mas dá tempo da gente se divertir um pouquinho antes lá naquele quarto que eu te falei – disse ele sorrindo malicioso e a puxando pela cintura.

- Lucio, agora não, é melhor darmos uma olhada nos prisioneiros, Crabb e Goyel não devem estar fazendo um bom trabalho – comentou ela se soltando.

- Vai na frente, eu vou chamar os outros – disse Lucio saindo tranqüilamente.

Diana não pode evitar sorrir de lado. Assim que Lucio saiu andando ela respirou fundo e olhou meio incerta para o lado de fora da tenda. Engoliu em seco. Teria que fazer isso uma hora ou outra. Saiu. Sentiu os olhares de Tiago e dos outros sobre ela. Engoliu em seco e caminhou até Crabb e Goyel.

- Eles não tentaram fugir? – Diana perguntou não olhando para o irmão nem os demais.

- Claro que não, como fugiriam? – Crabb perguntou olhando para ela como se fosse louca.

- Isso porque vocês são excelentes guardas – ironizou Diana.

- Claro que sim – Goyel concordou bobamente fazendo a menina bufar.

- DIANA, COMO VOCÊ PODE? – berrou Tiago.

A garota olhou triste para o irmão. Ele lhe olhava meio desesperado, pode ver Lílian tentando acalmá-lo, a ruiva estava com a cabeça a premio e tentava acalmar seu irmão, e ela, o que fazia? Bem, ela traia a todos, _muito honrado da sua parte_, ironizou a si mesma por pensamento.

- E ela ainda voltou com o Lucio, Potter, legal não é? – gargalhou Crabb.

- Diana, você mostrou para eles, esse seu trabalho de espiã foi muito legal – disse Goyel admirado.

- Então, foi tudo mentira? – Sirius perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos esverdeados da garota, ela podia entender exatamente o que Sirius queria dizer.

- Lógico, Black, o que você pensou? – Goyel perguntou rindo.

- Você enganou eles muito bem, Diana – disse Crabb gargalhando.

Diana sentiu por fim os olhos de Nikki sobre ela. Engoliu em seco. Nikki enrugou a testa e a fitava com atenção. Diana soltou o ar com cuidado fazendo Nikki bufar. As duas se fitaram. Era melhores amigas desde sempre, nunca mentiam uma para a outra, nem conseguiam fazer isso. Talvez por esse fator, Nikki sorriu de leve para a amiga, passaram poucas e boas juntas.

- Diana, – Lucio chamou saindo da cabana acompanhado dos demais – está na hora, você...

- Eu vou ficar, Lucio – disse Diana dando as costas para os prisioneiros e se colocando ao lado de Lucio, segurando o braço do loiro como uma garotinha indefesa, Lucio apenas sorriu para ela e lançou um olhar superior para Sirius.

Novamente Diana sentiu aquele par de olhos negros pousarem nela, engoliu em seco, tremeu na base, sentiu o sangue gelar e o medo dominá-la, viu claramente o desapontamento nos olhos dele, tão claros para ela, chagava a assustar. Mais uma vez engoliu em seco abraçando com mais força ainda o braço de Lucio. Certas decisões eram difíceis de serem tomadas.

- Diana – Tiago chamou.

A menina olhou para ela. Seu irmão. Seu irmão gêmeo. Os olhos da mesma cor que os seus, castanhos esverdeados, brilhando, brilhando como se implorasse algo. Ele acreditava nela. Algo nele ainda acreditava nela. Como ele podia ser tão ingênuo? Como ele podia acreditar nela quando nem ela mesma acreditava. Diana olhou para a gaiola. Para sua surpresa todos, com exceção talvez de Pedro, pareciam ainda acreditarem nela. Ainda confiarem. Nossa. Como podiam?

- Você sempre tem bons planos, Diana, - disse Nikki olhando para a melhor amiga – espero que dessa vez não seja diferente.

- Não é – disse Diana se dirigindo pela primeira vez a um dos prisioneiros.

- Certo, - disse Lucio sorrindo para ela – quem gostaria de dar cabo na Evans?

- Eu – disse Belatriz sorrindo de lado – vou fingir que é você, Potterzinha.

- Estou me sentindo honrada – ironizou Diana fazendo Belatriz fazer uma careta.

Bela foi se aproximando lentamente da gaiola. Crabb e Goyel tentaram puxar Lílian da gaiola, mas Tiago a prendia com desespero. Lucio entediado com o ato simplesmente lançou um feitiço fazendo a ruiva surgir do lado de fora da gaiola sem a proteção de Tiago, que apenas se colocava contra as barras de ferro com um olhar desesperado. Lílian se via jogada no chão e pode ver o sorriso maníaco de Belatriz.

Diana pode ver o olhar de Lílian sobre ela. Um olhar de medo, pavor, e mais do que isso, esperança. Ainda havia alguma esperança ali. Em algum lugar. Como isso podia ser possível? Engoliu em seco. Diana fechou os olhos. Era o melhor a se fazer. Sentiu Lucio segurar sua mão e sorrir para ela. Sorrir como uma cobre traiçoeira que era o que ele era. Estremeceu. Ele era uma cobra e naquele momento ela também.

A jovem Potter pode ver seu irmão. Com lagrimas nos olhos olhando para a ruiva. Ele chorava, chorava como uma criança, chorava como ela nunca o viu chorar antes. Tentou fechar os olhos novamente, mas eles não se fechavam, eles colaram em Sirius. Tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão maravilhoso. Ele olhava diretamente para ela. Ele olhava triste para ela, mas ela conseguia ver algo naquele olhar, ele parecia querer abraçá-la, confortá-la, protegê-la. Parecia conseguir ver o medo nos olhos dela. Parecia querer tomar contra dela apesar do que a própria estava fazendo. Ele ainda a amav... apesar de tudo. Seus olhos brilharam em puras lagrimas. Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto delicado.

- Bem, adeuzinho Lílian Evans. – sorriu Belatriz cruel para uma Lílian jogada no chão que tremia como uma criança indefesa - _Avada Kedavra_!

**Na/: NÃO ME MATEM. LEMBREM QUE EU ESCREVO A FIC, SE ME MATAREM NÃO VÃO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU? Leli? Bárbara? Calmas? Felizes? Eu tou viva? Graças a deus, mais alguns dias de vida *ufa*, bem, agradeço a Sra. Potter por estar acompanhando a fic e mandando sua opinião e as minhas duas leitoras mais perturbadas, vulgo Leli e Bárbara. Amo vocês! A fic ta chegando ao fim e eu agradeço muito a vocês, apesar dos momentos assassinos das duas ******


	12. Morrendo Acordado

_**Morrendo Acordado**_

A dor eminente, dor insuportável e louca. Ela se contorcia e berrava implorando para que parasse, mas não parava. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para uma única pessoa. Diana Potter. Diana havia lançado um _Cruccio _em Belatriz a atingindo bem na hora que ela lançou o feitiço em Lílian, fazendo o mesmo bater longe. Belatriz se contorcia em pura dor.

Diana não pensou duas vezes. Olhou para o Lucio caído no chão. Ela o havia empurrado para lançar o feitiço em Belatriz. Ele a olhava pasmo, mas ela sabia que logo isso mudaria, viraria ódio. Bufou. Não pensou mais. Correu feito louca, empurrando Crabb e Goyel que tentavam pegá-la, a mando de Narcisa, lançou um feitiço rápido em Rodolfo arrancando as varinhas dos seus amigos da mão dele e em seguida atirou com tudo na jaula fazendo a porta estourar.

Tiago e os outros correram para fora dali. Ele correu até Lílian que estava jogada no chão e a abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. Diana correu até Nikki e se pos ao lado da amiga que a olhava com raiva.

- Esse era seu plano brilhante? – reclamou Nikki.

- Você por acaso tinha idéia melhor? – protestou Diana.

- Meninas, acho que temos problemas maiores agora – disse Erica incerta.

Era verdade. Lucio e os outros já estavam recuperados do choque e Belatriz olhava furiosa para ela. Obviamente Rodolfo a havia libertado do feitiço. Eram só 8 e eles eram 9, isso seria vantagem? Não naquele caso, alguém tinha que tirar Lílian rápido dali e isso os deixaria com 7 e Lucio e seus amigos eram 8. Diana bufou. Só havia um jeito de resolver aquilo.

- Joquempô? – Diana perguntou dando de ombros.

- Me parece justo – disse Nikki debochada.

- Mas eu sempre perco – choramingou Erica.

Diana e Erica sorriram cruéis. Sentiam os olharem surpresos sobre elas. Esconderam as mãos e quando em fim as exibiram Diana sorriu triunfante e Erica bufou. Nikki apenas gargalhou.

- Ganhei, eu fico com a Belatriz – disse Diana debochada.

- Eu cuido da Narcisa – disse Nikki comemorando.

- Droga, eu vou ter que dar conta da idiota da Bernice? – protestou Erica.

- Quem você chamou de idiota, Marsh? – Bernice perguntou irritada.

- Você, seu projeto de anta – bufou Erica.

As três meninas sorriram cúmplices. Empunharam as varinhas e cada uma correu em direção a uma das sonserinas. Tiago observou meio atordoado, sua irmã e as amigas duelando tranqüilamente. Belatriz e Diana pareciam resolver problemas antigos. Narcisa apanhava feio de Nikki e Erica e Bernice duelavam pau a pau.

- Certo, e agente? – Pedrinho perguntou assustado.

- Você tira e Lílian daqui – disse Remo rápido – eu cuido do Rodolfo.

- Tudo bem, dou conta de Crabb e Goyel – disse Severo sorrindo.

- O Malfoy é meu – rosnou Tiago.

- Sinto muito, Tiago, - disse Sirius fazendo todos o olharem surpresos – o Malfoy é meu, nós temos contas a acertar.

Sirius nem esperou uma resposta de Tiago ou de qualquer um dos outros. Empunhou a varinha que Diana havia jogado para eles e correu feito louco até Lucio Malfoy. Ele podia sentir o olhar assassino de Lucio sobre ele. É, eles realmente tinham contas a acertar.

- Bem, você cuida do Evan então – disse Severo dando de ombros e correndo até os dois gorilas, apelidados de Crabb e Goyel.

- Eu... – Tiago gaguejou.

- Ele vai ficar bem – disse Remo calmo seguindo até Rodolfo.

- Tiago... – Pedro chamou baixinho.

- Tira ela daqui, Pedrinho – disse Tiago rápido.

- Mas... – Lílian ia protestar.

- Sem "mas", Lílian, eles estão querendo te pegar, não vamos correr esse risco – disse Tiago seguindo decidido.

Lílian olhou assustada ao redor. Pode ver Pedro ao seu lado tremendo. Bufou. Grande ajuda eles haviam lhe oferecido. Saiu puxando Pedrinho de um lado para o outro procurando inutilmente uma saída que fosse, coisa que parecia impossível.

- Bem, Black, parece que temos coisas pendentes – rosnou Lucio.

- Eu prefiro dizer que temos "alguém" pendente, Malfoy – ralhou Sirius.

- Ela é minha, Black, só minha – berrou Lucio tentando acertar um _Cruccio _em Sirius.

- Isso é o que veremos – gritou Sirius irritado.

- EU TE AVISEI, POTTER!

O duelo de Belatriz e Diana já havia acabado. Bem, pelo menos à parte com a magia. As duas rolavam do chão feito loucas e se espancavam, parecia que simplesmente lançarem feitiços uma na outra não matava o ódio, na base da pancadaria era bem mais satisfatório. Então enquanto Diana esmurrava Belatriz, Belatriz puxava os cabelos de Diana. Era algo realmente assustador.

- MANDEI FICAR LONGE DELE – berrava Belatriz.

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM – gritava Diana.

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, sua Vaca – rosnava Belatriz.

- Você que não sabe com que está se metendo, piranha – dizia Diana.

Os outros se saiam bem. Com exceção talvez de Narcisa, que apanhava feio. Lílian continuava a tentar procurar uma saída, mas nada lhe aparecia. Enquanto isso Severo tentava lidar com Crabb e Goyel. Tudo bem que eles não eram lá muito bons em feitiços, mas ainda eram dois contra um. Em um momento súbito ele se viu duelando apenas com Crabb, sua atenção não saiu daí.

Diana que se estapeava no chão com Belatriz pode ver Goyel andando silencioso até Lílian. Engoliu em seco. Belatriz não lhe largava. Com certeza ela também havia notado. Ele estava se aproximando da ruiva. Ela estava de costas. Ele tinha a varinha apontada para a cabeça dela. Só merlin sabe como, mas Diana se soltou de Belatriz pisando com força na sua cabeça e saiu correndo feito uma completa pirada até Lílian. Cada passo que ela dava ela via os movimentos de Goyel. Ele ia lançar um _Avada Kedavra_!

Lílian notou Goyel tarde demais. Quando ela notou a presença no enorme garoto só teve tempo de empurrar Pedro para longe. Viu a luz verde vim em sua direção. Ia acertá-la. Mas não acertou. Ela se viu caída no chão com um enorme peso sobre ela. Diana. Diana estava caída em cima dela.

Com uma velocidade e uma preocupação fora do normal, Lílian segurou Diana tentando tirá-la de cima de si. A morena estava inconsciente e totalmente fraca em seus braços. Lílian sentiu seus olhos arderem. Não podia ser.

- TIAGO – ela berrou com toda a força.

Foi como se o tempo parasse. Por um segundo. Talvez dois. Ninguém se mexeu. Todos pararam totalmente para olharem para o corpo nos braços de Lílian. O corpo de Diana Potter. Nikki sentiu seu ar acabar. Erica começou a chorar compulsivamente. Remo fechou os olhos com força. Severo viu sua vida passar diante dos seus olhos como um filme em câmera lenta. Tiago apenas olhava a cena, incrédulo, era tão falsa, não podia ser real. Sirius... Sirius por sua vez caiu. Caiu totalmente. Caiu no chão com a mão no coração. Doía. Doía muito. Seus olhos se encheram instantaneamente de lagrimas.

- Foi melhor assim, Diana, eu lhe disse que você era só minha, no final seria você ou o Black – a voz de Lucio ecoou seca.

Tudo fez sentido. Tudo. Sirius parou. Olhou para Lucio. Tudo fez sentido. Ela... ela estava fugindo dele para protegê-lo. Lucio lhe mataria e ela não queria isso, foi sempre por ele. Ela o amava e não queria que ele se machucasse. Logo um carinho e um ódio enorme lhe dominou. Carinho por Diana e um ódio... Ah um ódio por Lucio Malfoy.

- Seu grande... – Sirius começou.

- Você nunca foi boa em escolhas, Diana,você escolheu esse lixo a mim, nem a família dele o quer mais – resmungava Lucio.

- _Avada Ke... – _Sirius começou.

_- Cruccio_!

Todos os olhares pararam novamente ao verem Lucio Malfoy se contorcendo no chão em pura dor. Os olhares correram até Lílian, mas precisamente para a pessoa em seus braços. Com a varinha em punho e respirando forçada estava Diana Potter, os olhos meio fechados e a aparecia mais que cansada.

- Di – Tiago berrou e correu até a irmã.

- Eu achei que você... – Nikki começou.

- Qual é? Eu merecia morrer por alguém melhor que o idiota do Goyel. O feitiço pegou de raspão, acho que desmaiei com a queda – disse Diana cansada com os olhos quase fechados.

- Agente precisa te tirar daqui, vocês duas – disse Severo rápido, olhando para Diana e Lílian.

- Ah não mesmo – berrou Belatriz.

- EU QUERO VER QUEM VAI SER O PROJETO MAL ACABADO DE FILHOTE DE HIPOGRIFO MANCO QUE VAI NOS IMPEDIR – berrou Erica fora de si, assustando a maioria ali. Diana apenas sorriu de lado.

- Hipogrifo manco? – riu Diana fazendo Erica sorrir satisfeita.

O olhar de Diana encontrou o de Sirius. Ele parecia que havia acabado de receber um bom balde de água depois de dar três voltas, correndo, ao redor do mundo. Sorriu de leve para ele, mas não teve muito tempo. Sua cabeça girou e tudo se apagou antes que ela tivesse chance de pensar, falar ou fazer mais alguma coisa, mais qualquer coisa.

- Diana?

Rejeição. Tristeza.

- Di?

Medo. Decisões.

- Filha?

Família. Amigos.

- Hei?!

Carinho. Afeto.

- Dizinha?

Amor. Mais medo. Mais amor.

- DIANA!

Escuro. Silencio.

- Por favor...

Uma luz. Uma lagrima.

- Acorda, por favor...

Alguém. Figuras. Luz!

A Luz correu por seus olhos ardendo. Ardendo muito. Aquele lugar era claro. Claro demais. Piscou algumas vezes. Não conseguia distinguir as pessoas a sua frente, mas sentiu alguém pular nos seus braços e a abraçá-la com força. Perfume de rosas. Nikki.

- Nicole – chamou baixinho com a voz muito rouca.

- DIANA!

Nikki a abraçava com força. Já sabia onde estava. Estava na enfermaria. Pode ver Erica sentada ao lado da sua cama com um enorme sorriso na face. Severo atrás dela lhe sorria animado. Viu seu pai. Ele tinha lagrima nos olhos. Sorriu de leve para ele. Atrás do seu pai estava Dumbledore, ele lhe lançava um sorriso orgulhoso. Ia falar algo, mas não pode.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, por ela surgiu sua mãe. Ela não aprecia feliz ou tranqüila. Parecia enfurecida e brava demais. Tiago atrás dela parecia tentar conte-la. A mulher correu até Diana e a ergueu pela gola na roupa, mesmo estando em uma enfermaria de colégio, Louise Potter não era nada sutil.

- EU SEI QUE A CULPA É SUA! – berrava a mulher.

- Do que está falando? – Diana perguntou calmamente. Sentia os olhares nervosos ao seu redor.

- SEI QUE ARMOU PARA SEU IRMÃO. VOCÊ IA MATÁ-LO, EU SEI – berrou Louise.

- Está enganada, se eu fosse armar para matar alguém, seria você, não ele – disse Diana sem mais emoção empurrando a mãe para longe.

- VOCÊ SEMPRE TEVE INVEJA DO TIAGO, SEMPRE, VOCÊ QUERIA ACABAR COM TUDO QUE EU PLANEJEI E CONQUISTEI, EU SEI – berrava Louise.

Diana sentiu seus olhos arderem. Porque tinha que ser tão insuportável ouvir isso da sua própria mãe. Certo, já havia escutado coisa piores dela. Mas aquilo era o cumulo. Não ia chorar. Não podia chorar. Não na frente dela. Não. Ela tinha seu orgulho. Mas estava ficando difícil.

- CHEGA LOUISE. – berrou seu pai, surpreendendo a todos ali – Eu estou fasto. Cansei. Some. Vai para casa. Lá agente conversa.

- Eu... – Louise começou pasma.

- Você tem 5 segundos para sumir ou eu mesmo faço isso – rosnou Richard.

Louise fez menção de falar mais alguma coisa. Mas acabou apenas bufando e saindo da enfermaria pisando fundo. Diana olhou pasma para o pai. A expressão dele aliviou assim que a esposa saiu. Ele sorriu tranqüilo para a filha. Foi até ela e beijou o alto da cabeça com carinho.

- Estou orgulhoso de você – disse ele por fim e em seguida saindo andando.

- Di... – Tiago correu até a irmã e a abraçou com força.

- Professor, foi o Lucio e os outros, eles... – Diana começou.

- Agente já falou, Di. – disse Nikki brava.

- Mas não podemos provar, o diretor não pode fazer nada – disse Erica triste.

- Mas eu duvido que o Malfoy e os outros cheguem perto de vocês, eu garanto – disse Dumbledore calmo.

- Eu garanto isso, professor – rosnou Severo.

- Vou começar providenciando que as três senhoritas e o senhor Snape mudem de quartos – disse Dumbledore calmo.

- Como é? – Erica perguntou animada.

- Eu vou arrumar um quarto para vocês três fora do salão comunal, - disse ele olhando para as meninas – e para o senhor também, Sr. Snape.

- AH, DUMBI, VOCÊ É 10 – disse Nikki animada.

- Obrigado, srta. Vega, mas seria ridículo mantê-los no mesmo dormitório deles, concordam? – Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo.

- Plenamente – Severo disse animado.

- Bem, se me dão licença, - disse Diana se levantando – eu cansei desse lugar, vou dar uma volta.

- Mas... – Tiago tentou protestar.

- Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha – disse Diana sorrindo triste para o irmão e saindo da enfermaria com os olhares preocupados dos amigos em suas costas.

**Na:/ Eu estou viva? Meu deus, nunca fui tão ameaçada em toda a minha vidinha. É, parece que eu não matei a Lílian :P oueiuoieauoiaeuioae, bem esse é o penúltimo capitulo, garotada. Eu ia portar ontem, mas o pc deu teco e eu quase perdi todos os arquivos, graças a deus ta tudo bem, já pensou vocês sem esse capitulo? :p valeu pessoas**


	13. Um fim ou um novo começo?

_**Um fim ou um novo começo?**_

- Eu não acredito que a idiota da Belatriz ousou encostar na minha irmã – berrava Tiago nervoso.

Ele, Sirius e Remo estavam no salão principal. O almoço já havia sido servido a algum tempo, por isso só se encontravam os três lá, Pedro estava no salão comunal, ainda se recuperando da ultima aventura. Sirius estava contando ao amigo o dia em que encontrou Diana apanhando de Belatriz em uma sala vazia. Tiago não estava nada feliz com esse fato.

- Se não fosse você eu não sei o que teria acontecido com a minha irmã – dizia ele histérico.

- Eu não fiz nada demais – disse Sirius modestamente.

- Não, você só salvou a vida da minha irmãzinha – disse Tiago com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- É, Sirius, parece que você é um herói – disse Remo rindo.

- Cala a boca – protestou Sirius corando.

- De agora em diante eu não vou deixar nenhum garoto idiota chegar perto da minha irmãzinha, e o meu amigo Sirius aqui vai me ajudar – disse Tiago animado puxando o amigo que corou na hora.

- Com certeza – gargalhou Remo.

- TIAGO.

Eles puderam ver a bela ruiva que entrava animada no salão principal. Lílian Evans nunca pareceu tão feliz. Com um enorme sorriso na face ela correu até Tiago Potter e se jogou nos braços dele, animada.

- Eu não vou me acostumar com isso – comentou Sirius rindo.

- Pois se acostumem, porque eu e meu lírio do campo cor de rosa estamos namorando – disse Tiago orgulhoso.

- Lírio do campo cor de rosa? – protestou Lílian.

- É, eu achei um apelido fofo – disse Tiago sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu achei brega – disse Lílian girando os olhos.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui de vela, vamos Sirius? – Remo riu.

- Vamos – disse ele dando de ombros.

Os dois saíram de lá deixando para trás o casal que se agarrava. Bufaram. Seguiram em silencio pelos corredores. Remo sabia muito bem que Sirius não estava lá muito empolgado para conversas. Bufou. Com amigo era sem duvidas um grande cabeça dura. Não entendia porque ele não falava logo com...

- Olhem só quem em vejo.

Os dois fecharam a cara instantaneamente. Na sua frente logo surgiram as ultimas pessoas que eles queriam ver. Lucio Malfoy olhava para eles com um olhar mortífero, abraçada nele, Narcisa tinha o nariz em pé. Belatriz vinha logo ao lado com Rodolfo a segurando pela cintura. Acompanhando eles Crabb e Goyel olhavam para Remo e Sirius como se estivessem prontos para atacar a qualquer momento.

- Pelo visto você conseguiu o que sempre quis, não é, Narcisa? – bufou Sirius.

- Sim – disse Narcisa abraçando Lucio com mais força.

- Mas pelo visto você e Diana ainda não se acertaram, não é, Black? – provocou Lucio – Não se culpe, quem prova carne de primeira não se acostuma com qualquer coisa. Black, ela teve do melhor, não ia se contentar com você, não é mesmo?

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy... – Remo partiu para a defesa.

- Você sabia que a sua namorada e a vadiazinha da Belatriz quase mataram Diana? – rosnou Sirius – Se você gosta mesmo, no mínimo um pouquinho dela, terminaria com a Narcisa agora.

- Que pena que não mataram. – falou Lucio frio – Diana me decepcionou. Nunca esperaria isso dela, mas ao a culpo, beleza e inteligência nem sempre andam juntas, como no meu caso. Mas não há duvidas, Black, eu terei Diana de volta, um dia, implorando por mim. Te garanto.

- ORA SEU... – Remo teve que segurar Sirius, pois ele ia partir para cima do loiro.

- Já disse, Black, não se culpe. Ela ainda me ama, afinal, jamais olharia para você – riu Lucio saindo de lá de um jeito superior.

Assim que o loiro saiu do alcance da vista deles Remo olhou nervoso para Sirius. Sirius urrou com todas as suas forças. Fez menção de ir atrás de Lucio, mas Remo apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu o puxando para longe do loiro. A calma parecia não vim para o jovem Black. Ele sentia o ódio dominá-lo a cada passo que dava.

- Que bicho te mordeu, Sirius? – a voz de Erica ecoou em sua cabeça.

Ele ergueu os olhos, entediado. Parado a sua frente estava ela. Erica Marsh. Que havia praticamente se jogado em Remo. Os dois sorriam para ele. Pode ver Severo e Nikki se agarrando bem atrás de Erica. Bufou.

- Um bichinho chamado Lucio Malfoy – disse Remo girando os olhos.

- Sabe, foi bom que vocês apareceram, eu estava tendo que agüentar o sexo explicito desses dois aqui sozinha – disse Erica apontando para Nikki e Severo que se separaram indignados – eles estão ainda mais chatos agora que estão namorando.

- E você e o Remo estão tããão legais! – ironizou Nikki.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui de vela de vocês – bufou Sirius se virando de costas.

- Black... – Severo chamou fazendo todos olharem curiosos para ele – Vai atrás dela.

- Eu não sei do que... – Sirius começou.

- Diana está mal, ela só quer ficar sozinha... – Severo ia falando – eu realmente acho que às vezes o melhor é ficar só, mas dessa vez não é o caso. Não a deixe só, Black.

- Ela ama o Malfoy, ela disse que... – Sirius bufou.

- Diana é uma ótima mentirosa, Black, - disse Severo sorrindo de lado – ela mentiu a vida toda. Ela ia para a grifinoria, sabia? Mas optou pela sonserina para sair da sombra do irmão. Você não conhece, Diana, Black, não fale besteiras.

- Ela ia para... – Sirius ia dizendo pasmo.

- Ia. Ela é boa de mentir às vezes, principalmente para proteger quem ela gosta... – Severo disse sorrindo de lado – ia ser uma boa grifinoria. Mas o que importa é que se você gosta mesmo dela não devia deixá-la sozinha.

- Eu... – Sirius gaguejou, mas logo sorriu de orelha a orelha e saiu correndo feito louco.

- Desde quando virou bonzinho? – ironizou Nikki fazendo o namorado sorrir de lado.

Sirius corria feito louco pelos corredores. Esbarrava em todos e nem se importava em se desculpar. Ele apenas corria. Corria e corria. Quando em fim se viu nos jardins, sorriu de lado. Embaixo de uma das maiores arvores do locas se encontrava a garota mais bonita que ele já viu. Com seus cabelos muito escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados. A face triste e pensativa. O olhar perdido no lago. Diana Potter. Linda.

O garoto foi se aproximando incerto. A menina parecia tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que nem sequer ouvia ele se aproximar. Vacilou em alguns momentos, mas algo foi mais forte e ele fez um barulho incerto com a garganta fazendo a garota se por de pé em um pulo assustado e virar-se nervosa para ela. Ao ver que era Sirius isso não melhorou os nervos de Diana, ela ainda parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Si-Sirius? – gaguejou Diana.

- Agente precisa conversar – arriscou ele.

- Não sei o que agente tem para conversar – disse a garota com a voz vacilante.

- Que tal começarmos por tudo o que aconteceu no resgate da Lílian? – Sirius perguntou se aproximando e fazendo a garota engolir em seco.

- Não tenho nada a dizer – vacilou Diana.

- Admito que por alguns segundo achei mesmo que você ia nos deixar na mão – disse Sirius incerto.

- Admito que pensei nisso em algum momento – disse Diana desviando o olhar.

- Por que não fez? O que te fez mudar de idéia? – Sirius perguntou a olhando com atenção.

- Eu... – gaguejou a menina, não sabia o que falar – eu não podia deixar eles machucarem a Lílian, meu irmão é louco por ela e...

- Foi por causa do Tiago? – Sirius perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos da garota e fazendo ela tremer internamente.

- Parcialmente – assumiu ela tentando se livrar do contato visual.

- Por que me disse que amava o Malfoy se era mentira? – Sirius perguntou serio.

- Eu não... – a garota vacilou, mas logo respirou fundo e soltou – ele te mataria.

- Por que se importa? – arriscou Sirius.

- Eu não podia deixar você morrer por minha causa – disse Diana como se fosse obvio.

- Então Lucio me mataria por sua causa, por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo de lado, em fim Diana se deu conta do que havia falado, se amaldiçoou mentalmente.

- Porque ele é um psicopata com mania de perseguição? – arriscou Diana com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Não me convenceu – sorriu Sirius se aproximando mais.

- Porque ele é um completo pirado que acha que é meu dono? – tentou novamente engolindo em seco.

- Quase, mas ainda preciso de uma explicação melhor – disse Sirius perto demais na opinião de Diana, tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito dele na sua cara, aquilo era bom e isso era ruim.

- Porque ele tava morrendo de ciúme? – soltou Diana fechando os olhos com força.

- Bingo! – disse Sirius puxando o queixo da garota com cuidado e fazendo ele abrir os olhos – E por que ele estava com ciúme?

- Me diz você – perguntou Diana olhando fundo nos olhos negros do garoto.

- Porque ele notou que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado pela namorada dele e o pobre coitado estava tentando tomar conta de você! – disse Sirius como se fosse obvio fazendo a menina esbugalhar os olhos. – agora me diz você, por que achou que ele estava com ciúme?

- Porque Lucio tem um problema serio de alto estima? – arriscou Diana recebendo um sorriso de lado de Sirius – e talvez porque ele notou que eu não estava dando muita atenção para ele e estava dando bola demais para um grifinorio idiota, mas acho a primeira opção mais cabível.

- Concordo, - disse ele puxando a garota pela cintura – afinal, não conheço um grifinorio idiota.

- Que tal um alto, moreno, metido a besta que está bem na minha frente? – perguntou a garota debochada entrelaçando Sirius pelo pescoço.

- Onde? – Sirius olhou para os lados fazendo Diana jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar compulsivamente. Ele parou um pouco para observar a garota rindo – Por que continuou com o Malfoy por tanto tempo?

- Vários motivos, – disse ela abaixando os olhos – Lucio é... bem, na verdade ele é um grande idiota, mas eu também era então tanto faz. Mas desde que eu decidi que não ia me juntar no plano contra a Lílian ele meio que estava me pressionando.

- Pressionando? – Sirius enrugou a testa.

- É, digamos que ele meio que... – Diana parou por um segundo, sorriu debochada – meio que queria ir para cama comigo a qualquer custo e...

- COMO É? – Sirius berrou nervoso fazendo a garota gargalhar – EU MATO AQUELE GRANDE DESGRAÇADO.

- Deixa de ser bobo, garoto... – riu Diana segurando ele – ta com crise de ciúme ou o que?

- TOU COM CRISE DE CIÚME MESMO, ORA MERDA, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA... – Sirius começou fora de si.

Sirius não teve tempo de completar o raciocínio. Diana praticamente o puxou pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele. De inicio Sirius ficou olhando pasmo para ela, mas logo sorriu compulsivamente e a puxou mais para perto pela cintura.

- Ta mais calminho agora? – Diana perguntou debochada quando em fim se separaram.

- Não, eu ainda quero matar ele – disse Sirius com raiva.

- Relaxa, eu também, - riu Diana – mas agente pode fazer isso depois, não é?

- Eu estou no meu direito, quem ele pensava que era para querer jogar a MINHA namorada na cama? – perguntou Sirius com ódio.

- Primeiro, eu namorava o Lucio na época, e segundo eu não sabia que eu era a SUA namorada – disse Diana debochada.

- Bem, - riu Sirius a puxando ainda mais para perto pela cintura – agora você ta sabendo.

- É bom eu ser informada para variar, – riu Diana – sabe, eu nunca imaginei que logo eu, Diana Potter, ia acabar totalmente apaixonado por um vermezinho sem graça como você, Sirius Black.

- Bem, senhorita futura senhora Black, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas – gargalhou Sirius – eu também nunca imaginei que ia estar namorando a irmã caçula chata do meu melhor amigo e... ESPERA AI. O TIAGO VAI ME MATAR.

- Que isso, ele vai adorar – disse Diana com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- EU VOU TE MATAR, SIRIUS BLACK.

Tiago berrava feito louco. Sirius e Diana havia acabado de contar ao jovem Potter do namoro e ele estava parecendo que ia ter um ataque epilético a qualquer momento. Lílian tentava acalmar o namorado de qualquer forma. Nikki e Erica comemoravam enquanto Severo ameaçava Sirius de morte caso ele machucasse Diana. Pedro olhava assustado para todos e Remo apenas gargalhava da cena.

- ISSO É TRAIÇÃO – berrava Tiago.

- Não, Tiago, isso é frescura, frescura sua – bufou Diana. – SEVERO, PARA DE AMEAÇAR O SIRIUS.

- Eu só tou avisando a ele que... – Severo começava.

- SE VOCÊ MACHUCAR MINHA IRMÃ, SIRIUS, EU JURO QUE... – Tiago começou nervoso.

- Eu amo sua irmã, Tiago, e assim que der eu quero me casar e ter uns quinhentos filhos com ela – disse Sirius sorrindo de orelha a orelha e puxando Diana pela cintura.

- Quinhentos filhos? – perguntou Diana fazendo uma careta.

- Só espero que sejam DEPOIS do casamento, sacaram? – Tiago fez uma careta.

- Vamos tentar maninho – provocou Diana fazendo o irmão fechar a cara.

E assim as coisas acabaram, diferentes de como começaram. Com risos e abraços. Amores e amizades. Com olhares vingativos vindo da mesa da sonserina, mas precisamente de um certo loiro nada feliz. De olhares invejosos vindos de Belatriz. Mas de olhares felizes e satisfeitos, vindos de Diana, Tiago, Sirius, Lílian, Nikki, Erica, Severo e Remo... bem, e Pedro? Diríamos que dele recebemos um olhar, digamos, invejoso(?). mas já disseram uma vez, viva o presente e o futuro, bem, é só esperar.

_**Fim!**_

**Na:/ Eu ia preferir dizer que o futuro a autora pertence, então esperem que eu faço a nova versão de Harry Potter, com os pais dele vivos e a nossa querida Diana. Primeiramente quero agradecer a irmã da Bárbara, sem ela não sei se estaria viva hoje para contar essa historia u.u. quando a minhas duas melhores leitoras, Bárbara e Leli, eu também só tenho a agradecer. Há Leli que lê sempre toda besteira que eu escrevo e me acompanha desde de HNH e a Bárbara, uma nova leitora presente e meio psicopata, mas que também me ajudou muito. Obrigada meninas e a todos os que leram ou ainda lerão a fic. Bem, agora aguardem eu escrever "A Irmã Gêmea do Mal 2 – A revanche". Amo vocês! (devo escrever lá para o carnaval, que ai eu tenho tempo, sem aula, sabem?) **


	14. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Alguns anos depois...

Uma bela mulher de seus vinte e poucos anos, cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados se encontrava de pé inclinada em um berço. Nele uma linda menininha dep ouço menos de 1 ano dormia profundamente, apesar da pouca idade, dava para se ver o cabelo muito negro que tinha um contraste perfeito com a pele branca como cera da menina. A mulher sorria doce e cantava em uma voz doce e calma uma cantiga.

- Diana! – a porta foi aberta em um estrondo.

Diana Black virou-se brava para o marido. Sirius Black. Se é que era possível ele estava ainda mais bonito. Os cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor, corpo invejável, esse era Sirius Black, o sempre lindo Sirius Black, mas naquele momento ele tinha uma expressão perturbada e preocupada.

- Fala baixo, Sirius, a Elaine já dormiu – disse Diana girando os olhos.

- Então... Di, vem aqui fora, agente precisa conversar – disse Sirius nervoso, olhando preocupado para a filhinha.

A mulher bufou e girou os olhos. Se levantou lançando um ultimo olhar para a filha, um olhar carinhoso, seguiu silenciosa com Sirius até a sala elegante e grande da casa. Diana encostou entediada na parede e olhou para o marido como se esperasse alguma explicação. Sirius respirou fundo, e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Diana, eu não tenho muito tempo, tenho que ir atrás do Pedro eu acho que ele ta armando alguma – Sirius começou.

- Olha, você e os outros estão nervosos desde que essa historia de Voldemort estar atrás da Lílian e do Tiago começou, eles estão bem, o Harry também, estão todos bem – dizia Diana entediada.

- Eu acho que o Pedro vai nos trai – disse Sirius rápido.

- Pirou Sirius? Ele é o guardião do segredo – debochou Diana.

- Ele só foi o guardião porque o Severo e o Remo estavam me marcando, e eu marcando eles, então sobrou pro Pedro, mas eu acho que... – Sirius começou.

- Deixa de neurose, Sirius, o Pedro é um covarde ele nunca faria nada que pudesse pro em risco sua... – Diana parou – ESPERA AI, SE ELE É UM COVARDE COMO FOI ACABAR COMO GUARDIÃO DE UM SEGREDO DESSES?

- Esse é o ponto, chuchu – debochou Sirius.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Sirius, ele vai atrás do Voldemort e dos aliados dele – disse Diana nervosa.

- Temos uma virgula, meu amor eu vou, você fica – disse Sirius.

- Ta maluco? É meu irmão, Sirius – berrou Diana.

- Eu não vou perder você nem a Ellie, você fica, eu vou atrás do Pedro – disse Sirius serio – só vim para lhe avisar que não é para você sair de jeito maneira dessa casa e... e para te ver mais uma vez.

- Sirius... – choramingou Diana.

- Via ficar tudo bem – disse ele se aproximando e tocando a face da mulher – eu prometo.

- Sirius... – disse Diana pela ultima vez, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sirius virou de costas e começou a andar. Cada passo que ele dava uma lagrima escorria dos olhos de Diana. Seu coração apertou. Sentia que podia ser a ultima vez que o veria. Sentia que algo podia acontecer, algo que não lhe agradava em nada. Ele saiu. Ela caiu no chão em desespero, lagrimas nos olhos, o coração doendo. Doía, doía muito.

- Severo, a Daphne ta chorando, o que eu faço? – choramingava uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros e compridos, com leves ondas nas pontas e olhos da mesma cor. Em seus braços um bela menininha histérica, cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor chorava como louca.

- Se acalme, Nicole, você está deixando ela nervosa – dizia Severo rindo. Ele ainda não era lá muito bonito, continuava com o nariz grande, mas os cabelos não eram mais oleosos e parecia que a felicidade lhe caia bem.

- Mas ela ta chorando – chorava Nikki assustada.

- Me dá ela aqui... – dizia Severo calmo pegando a menina com cuidado no colo – calma, meu anjinho, calma.

Parecia que ele havia dito palavras mágicas, pois instantaneamente a menina havia parado de chorar. Ele sorriu superior para a esposa que apenas bufava. Colocou a menina com cuidado no berço e saiu silencioso com a esposa do quarto todo rosa da garota. Assim que chegaram à sala os dois se jogaram no sofá com sorriso felizes na face.

- Sabe, eu acho que nunca fui tão feliz – Severo disse sorrindo.

- Nem eu, nós tivemos sorte, heim? Temos uma filha linda – riu a mulher.

- É, por sorte ela nasceu com seu nariz – gargalhou Severo abraçando a esposa que também gargalhava.

Os risos foram rapidamente abafados por um trovão alto e forte. Nikki praticamente se jogou em cima do marido, assustada, Severo olhou nervoso para o céu, parecia ter um tom avermelhado, ele se levantou em um pulo, ouvia a filha chorar assustada do quarto.

- Isso não é bom – disse Severo.

- Mal pressagio – choramingou Nikki.

Em uma casa um pouco afastada das demais, uma casa menor e mais humilde, mas nem de longe mais bonita. Nela, uma mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis piscina sorria e andava de um lado para o outro saltitando, enquanto um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel assisti a tudo girando os olhos, nos braços dele um menininho de cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos da mãe, do mesmo tom azul, assistia a tudo rindo, ele não devia ter muito mais que um ano.

- Remo, vamos lá, animação – ria Erica.

- Alguém tem que dar o exemplo de normalidade ao pequeno Jake – ria Remo.

- Eu aposto que ele ta gostando – riu Erica.

- Não a duvida – gargalhou Remo.

O casal ouviu o trovão. E viu o céu avermelhar-se instantaneamente. Trocaram olhares cúmplices. O pequeno Jake tinha os olhos colados no céu, não parecia assustado, apenas preocupado, talvez preocupado demais para uma criança de 1 ano, mas era assim que ele assistia a tudo.

- Isso não é bom – garantiu Erica.

- E sinto que só vai piorar – disse Remo entregando o filho para a mulher e pegando a varinha de um bolso.

Não tiveram muito tempo para mais conversas. Ouviram um estrondo e com ele a porta se abriu. Remo se pos na frente da mulher quando viu o vulto preto entrando na casa. Mas erica apenas o empurrou e correu até o vulto. Com a luz ele pode identificar Diana, usando uma capa preta, os olhos vermelhos, obviamente de choro, e com a pequena Elaine com os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados abertos e esbugalhados de um modo macabro.

- Di, o que houve? – Erica perguntou assuada.

- É o Pedro, Remo, Pedro é o traidor e o Sirius foi atrás dele – disse Diana rápida.

Mil flashes passaram pela cabeça de Remo. Tudo parecia claro para ele agora. Pedro. Obvio. Olhou assustado para Diana. Sem duvidas Sirius acabaria com Pedro com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas algo não lhe parecia bom naquela historia.

- Eu vou atrás dele, você fica aqui, Diana – disse Remo rápido.

- Não, Tiago, ele está em perigo, Remo, eu sinto – chorou Diana.

- Di... – Remo tentou.

- Me da a Ellie, Diana, eu fico com ela, você vai até o Severo e a Nikki, manda a vaca vim para cá. Se alguém pode deter aquele bruxo é você o ou Sev, vocês sabem melhor do que nós do que Lucio é capaz, e agente sabe que ele ta metido com essa gente – Erica não aprecia perguntar, e sim mandar, ela já havia pego Elaine dos braços de Diana e tinha a pequena e Jake em seus braços – Remo vai ajudar Sirius, quero vocês se volta logo.

- Mas... – Remo começou.

- Não foi uma pergunta, Remo – disse ela beijando-o por fim e sorrindo para a amiga no chão – levante-se Diana e mostre do que você é capaz.

Diana se levantou num pulo, beijou a bochecha branca demais da filha e fez o mesmo com a amiga. Em seguida se pos ao lado de Remo. Os dois trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e saíram correndo para a fora da casa.

Em um bairro não muito longe dos outros. Um casal descansava na sala. Tiago abraçava Lílian. A ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda estava cada dia mais bela e o moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados parecia cada segundo mais charmoso, eles eram um belo casal. O pequeno Harry Potter dormia tranqüilamente no seu quarto, no andar mais alto da casa. Eles ouviram o trovão. Se levantaram assustados, viram o céu ficar vermelho. Tiago fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, Lílian já tinha uma varinha em punho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele garantiu pegando a varinha.

- Estamos muito assustados, pode não ser nada – arriscou Lílian.

- É, pode ser – disse Tiago sem acreditar nem um pouco em suas palavras.

Os dois ouviram um estrondo, a porta se abriu. Um vulto negro. Negro e assustador. Tiago pode ver a face ofídica e os olhos cor de sangue do ser que se aproximava. Sentiu seu sangue gelar. Olhou Lílian, não pensou duas vezes.

- Corra, Lílian, proteja o Harry eu tomo conta dele – berrou Tiago nervoso.

- Mas... – a ruiva tentou.

- VÁ – berrou ele nervoso.

Lílian correu escada acima. Voldemort se aproximava de Tiago. Ele ia duelar com ele, mas sabia, sabia e sentia a morte se aproximar, não podia desistir. Tinha do mínimo que detê-lo, não podia deixar ele chegar perto de Lílian ou Harry.

_- Expecto Patronum – _berrou Tiago fazendo um belo cervo sair de sua varinha.

- Que inútil, Potter – disse Voldemorte que afastou o cervo com um movimento rápido de varinha – é seu melhor?

- Eu nem comecei... – disse Tiago bravo – _Estupefaça!_

_- Protego – _Berrou Voldemort fazendo o feitiço rebater em Tiago – _Cruccio._

Tiago se contorceu em pura dor no chão. Voldemort gargalhava sua dor, ele parou o feitiço assim que pareceu que Tiago não suportaria mais. Empunhou a varinha para o fraco e sem mais forças para lutar, Tiago Potter, sorriu maligno.

- Foi fácil demais, Potter..._Avada... – _ele começou.

- TIRE SUA MÃO NOJENTA DO MEU IRMÃO...

Tiago e Voldemorte se viraram para verem Diana e Severo adentrarem a casa. Diana com um olhar psicopata e Severo com uma cara de assassino inegável. Os dois com a varinha em punho. Voldemort gargalhou.

- Acha mesmo que pode me deter, Potterzinha? – ironizou o vilão.

- Eu tenho essa única certeza – rosnou Diana.

Tiago estava jogado no chão. Diana e Severo começaram a duelar contra Voldemort, mas ele era bem mais forte. Os dos se viram caídos. Voldemort apenas gargalhou ao ver os três caídos no chão e os deixou lá. Começou a subir as escadas.

- Por que ele nos deixou vivos? – Severo perguntou.

- Harry – disse Diana nervosa.

- Lílian – berrou Tiago assustado.

Os dois se levantaram em um pulo, como se todas suas forças voltassem instantaneamente. Correram nervosos escada acima. Assim que chegaram no quarto do pequeno Harry, viram Lílian, com o bebê de olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos muito negros, nos braços. Ela o colocara no berço e se punha em sua frente com a varinha em punho, tentando a todo custo protegê-lo de Voldemort.

- Deixe o Harry em paz – berrou Lílian assustada.

- Lílian – gritou Tiago.

- Que bom que chegou, Potter, venha assistir o fim da sua família – disse Voldemort cruel jogando Lílian longe.

A ruiva berrava histérica. Diana tentava conte-la. Tiago corria até Voldemort, mas parecia correr em câmera lenta, pois Voldemort já tinha a varinha apontada para o bebê que apenas olhava indiferente para tudo.

_- Avada Kedrava –_ berrou ele.

Uma luz forte e verde invadiu o lugar. O feitiço parecia ter ido e voltado. Bateu em Harry e rebateu em Voldemort. Ele, Voldemort, pareceu derreter bem na frente dos olhos de todos e o pequeno Harry tinha apenas uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Diana olhou assustada para tudo. Tiago apenas abraçou o filho, ainda nervoso. Lílian se pos a chorar compulsivamente.

Enquanto isso... Sirius havia acabado de encontrar Pedro numa rua trouxa, a rua estava vazia, mas ele sabia que isso não seria por muito tempo. Tinha que acabar com aquele ser gordo e traidor o mais rápido possível.

- Sirius, eu tinha que fazer isso – choramingou Pedro aos pés de Sirius.

- Tinha que trair seus amigos? – berrou Sirius o chutando para longe.

- Ele me mataria – chorou Pedro.

- É? Pois eu vou te matar – rosnou Sirius.

- Mas... Nós éramos amigos, Sirius – disse Pedro assustado.

- Lílian e Tiago também eram seus amigos seu rato nojento – gritou Sirius.

- Eu te imploro – rastejou Pedro, mas ao ver que não ia convencer se pos de pé – se é assim – ele sorriu cruel ao ver os trouxas se aproximando.

- Você não... – Sirius começou assustado.

- _Avada..._ _ - _Pedro começou apontando a varinha para o grupo de trouxas, Sirius tentou pará-lo.

_- Cruccio!_

Remo apareceu do nada e atingiu Pedro bem em cheio. O gordo se contorceu no chão em pura dor e sofrimento. Sirius olhos surpreso para o velho amigo que se aproximava.

- Achei que não acreditasse em mim – disse Sirius serio.

- Sinto muito por isso, mas Diana é nova demais para ser viúva, não acha? – disse Remo sorrindo de lado.

Sirius deu um forte tapa nas costas de Remo e em seguida o abraçou calorosamente. Ouviram um barulho e se separaram rápidos, Pedro havia sumido, mas puderam ver gravado no chão de asfalto os seguintes dizeres: "Isso ainda não acabou, ex-amigos". Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices. Sem duvidas. Nada havia acabado ainda.

_**Aguardem o "A Irmã Gêmea do Mal 2 – O retorno", afinal, isso ainda não acabou**_


End file.
